Safe at Last
by 68 stones from a broken heart
Summary: Running away is never easy, who will help Annalisa back to her feet?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my new fic. It does deal with the isea of abuse. I don't own anything. **

**Read and Review. xoxo**

* * *

I just kept running. I had no idea where I was going, to be honest I don't care. I just know I can't stay here. Not now anyway. It happened for the last time. I was finally brave enough to stop it, only now I had to get as far away as possible. I was majorly fucked, in a nutshell. I just kept running and running, along the highway, fuck the bikeways this was important. I need to get away, quickest way to get away, hitchhiking. I know the stories, hitchhiker gets in car, never seen again. I'm not a retard, I just can't afford to stay this close to him, I mean who knows when he'll come after me. And at this hour of the night the two trips on my bus ticket are useless. I couldn't run to my mother, she made it clear she never wants to see me again. I couldn't ring anyone, no I was too damn proud to do that. This was it. I was alone, stuck trying to get anywhere but here.

I stuck my thumb out for the god only knows the number of times I've stuck it out tonight, but this time it was different, headlights got closer, and the car slowed. Ride with a stranger, or die, what would you choose? A tinted window wound down.

"You know the way to the city?" You've gotta be shitting me, I am fucking going to die and you want directions. Ok so I can't say that, this is the first car to actually stop.

"Sure, you through the next two roundabouts and follow the road." I was about to continue but…

"Quick then, get in. This fucking map reader s saying once at the CBD. But clearly we aren't there yet."

"Umm ok, well how about I tell you when to turn, if I say nothing, keep going straight. Where are you headed anyway?"

"The entertainment centre." I nodded.

"Wrestling fans?" I was listening to the radio and it had and it had some contest to meet some steroid abusing knucklehead from the WWE tonight.

"Something like that." I just nodded, not really caring, I figure as long as I'm not here _he_ might not figure looking out at fucking Boondall.

Have you ever felt like someone was watching you? Have you ever felt that more than once? I looked at the people in the car with me. There was the driver, a frantic looking stress ridden guy, brunette fairly long hair, black shirt, cargo pants. Not looking that special. Then there's the passengers in the back. A chick and a guy. The chick had medium length blonde hair with a clearly dyed strip of pink through it. She was wearing a baggy pair of jeans and a tight, and I meant tight broncos jersey, strange really, I mean if you're gonna wear the jersey you should at least know how to get to the city. The guy had really green eyes, god knows what colour hair he had in this lighting, crappy street lights, it was like a traffic light or something. He was wearing all green, standing out like a Martian. I tried not to laugh as I turned around. Yet still they all looked at me, I must've been the entertainment for the night.

"What?!" I snapped, seriously do they have to watch me all the damn time?

"Nothing" the brunette said. Yea, I stare at random people all the fucking time for no reason.

"I was just wondering" As the other guy, maybe he'd have something to say. "Why were you hitchhiking?" Ok, anything but that would be great.

"I've got a better question. Why'd you pick me up?"

"We were kind of in a hurry, and we needed your help" Yea, and pigs fly.

"That's what servos are for"

"if you must know, you looked petrified, we are just trying to help you" The chick is honest…at least.

"Help you escape" Great, I'm as transparent as the fucking air around me. I'm really starting to not like the guy in the back.

"I really look that bad?" No one answered, should've seen that coming, I mean what'd I expect…'no you look worse' how retarded is that question. I lowered my head in shame.

"Hey, come on, cheer up, I mean whatever you were…umm leaving…must be worth it right?" Here's to hoping.

"Jeff, shut up" The driver hissed. I shook my head.

"No. He's right. Thanks you lot, it means more than you know getting me out of there."

"It's fine. Now where are you going? Maybe after we wrestle we can take you somewhere."

"You wrestle?" I asked…without thinking really. My question was directed towards the brunette, but open for anyone to answer.

"Umm yea, kind of" the blond answered. "Ashley" She said introducing herself. Great I'm surrounded by three people who bash the shit out of other steroid freaks for a living…at least these guys don't look too bad, they seem like they could be human…well Ashley's boobs mightn't be.

"Jeff" The guy in the back added. How do I answer that? Hey guys, I'm Annalisa, I'm running away from my family…how about no…come on girly, come up with a new name quick. I'll use my friends name, they'll never remember it anyway.

"Elliane" I said extending my hand to the backseat.

"And the guy driving is Matt" Ashley added.

"Elaine?" Jeff asked. God, I know how much Ell hated being called Elaine.

"No, L-E-Arn" I sounded out my best friend's name. Matt nodded in understanding, but Jeff shook his head. "What? What's wrong with my name?"

"You just, you don't look like Elliane, that's all." Good work Lisa, use a name from your half Indian friend, yea, you look Indian, with your Scottish and Greek heritage.

"What am I meant to say to that? Sorry, that's a fake name?" sarcasm coating my voice.

"Yea, that's good." Ass

"Ok then, almighty name giver, what prey tell is my name?"

"Where were you born?" Why do you wanna know?

"Sydney" What, I'm not gonna lie more than once, ok I might.

"Where were your parents born?"

"Greece and Scotland"

"Ok some progress, you're Greek and Scottish" Thank you Mr state the obvious.

"Are they hippies?"

"No" I answered bluntly. I hate, I mean like hate with a passion talking about my parents…wouldn't you? I think the Ashley chick picked up on that because she very _in_discreetly told Jeff to stop, using arms actions…it's a funny sight. She stopped when I laughed. Jeff didn't.

"What year were you born in?"

"1990"

"I've got it" This oughta be good, I mean come on he looks like a professor, hand in front of face…priceless.

"Princess Conswaula Bananahammock" Yea, alright, way to quote friends.

"Oh hell no! I am not being named after a guys g-banger." I said. Matt and Ashley laughed.

"Fine then, your name is" He pondered…I wonder what he'll come up with. "Annabel" Shit that's pretty close.

"I can live with that."

"So Elliane-

"Annabel" Jeff interjected. Ashley laughed.

"_Annabel_" Matt repeated with emphasis. "Is there anywhere you want us to take you after our show?"

"Fiji" Wishful fucking thinking.

"Sorry, can't take you there, we are going to Sydney tomorrow afternoon though" Jeff said. Sydney…as in another state? Hell yea.

"I can deal with that" They can't be serious.

"You're fine with being dumped in a random city?" No Matt, I said it because I would rather die.

"You wanna turn up here." I said as we neared the exit. Matt turned then asked the question again…great he wants an answer.

"You want to be in the middle-left lane" I said, pointing so he understood.

"Thanks, now answer the question." Fucking persistent bugger aint he.

"Yea, I'll be fine, I'd just walk to my Nan's place."

"She lives in Sydney?"

"Tuena" It's not a lie, they just don't need to know where it is. Why am I even talking about this…it's not like they're serious or anything.

"Where?" Tuena…dumbass.

"It's close enough to Sydney" Now shut up and drive Matt.

"How close" You seriously want me to dive out of this car don't ya.

"Half a day's drive"

"And you're going to walk" That'd be the plan.

"Sure, good exercise." Ok, so if it happened, I'd probably never make it to Nan's, but they don't need to know that. I might though, it's not like Nanny's like my mother, just thinking that she gave birth to that monstrosity scares me.

"Elliane –

"Annabel" Jeff interrupted…again. God that's starting to get annoying.

"Would you like to say my sentence for me Jeff?" Matt snapped, half turned to face the man behind me. The conversation between the two was funny, but it seemed like they'd had it before. Matt responded to the instructions coming from the GPS.

"Fine" Jeff answered…this oughta be good. "Elizabeth, what kind of people would we be to ditch you in an unfamiliar city, alone, to walk a half day's drive?" Jeff said, imitating the way he perceived Matt. I laughed.

"Seriously though" Matt said, this isn't funny anymore.

"People who don't need to care about a seventeen year old girl who has no one and nothing." I said turning towards the middle of the car. I guess that last punch I received was starting to show. Yea, I was getting a lovely bruise on the right side of my head. Fucking great. Ashley gasped, Jeff reached forward and touched it…why would you touch a bruise…kinda stupid don't ya think. I flinched, that fucker hurt, but the flinch made me turn back to the front, where Matt turned slightly to look at it. Great, the questions start in 3…2…1…

"Is this what you're running from?" No, I was running from the bogeyman. That's funny, I might say that. Oh shit, say something you look like a fucking retard now. I'll stay quiet yea, that'll work.

"So that's a yes" My lap was starting to get real interesting right about now. I know I'm being obvious but I couldn't really hide much could I, I mean there's a fucking huge bruise covering half my face. But I still wasn't gonna answer. So that's what I did, stayed quiet. Jeff must've got the idea where it was going because he leaned forward and put a hand on my shoulder. It would've been nice…if it didn't hurt like a bitch, but I couldn't say anything, he was trying.

"If you ever want to talk, just come find me ok?" I nodded. I was lying through body language, but still. I kept my head down…and stayed extremely quiet the rest of the trip. When we got to the entertainment centre, and Matt practically dragged me inside, I dug through my bag to find my phone. I needed to talk to the real Elliane.


	2. new experiences

**I own nothing. Sorry for the lack of updates lately... I have no excuse. **

**Read and Review. xoxo**

* * *

"Umm about that…can I please have that talk…like privately" He nodded and sat down. In a hallway, real private. "Jeff, private, we're in a corridor." He jumped up, took my hand and dragged me till we found an empty room. He sat down so I joined him. Leaning against a wall, I didn't say anything…I didn't know how to start…would you? I mean really?

"How about we start with your name" Jeff said…damn mind reader.

"Annalisa" Dammit.

"Annalisa?" He asked in confirmation.

"Yea, but I'm used to just Lisa."

"Ok Lisa, the stuff you told em in the car, true?" I nodded, not that I really had said anything in the car. "Who are you running from?" Great, now it gets out.

"My old man"

"Your father did that to your face" Great, thanks for believing me, I mean I can't say it, if I were to it'd pretty much destroy me. I just hung me head, he'd get the answer. Jeff put his finger under my chin and lifted my head so I was looking at him…dammit, why couldn't I have just ran away and not hitchhiked…oh right the whole dead thing. I just nodded, and burst into tears…I swear the evil mutant that developed tear ducts should dye…I hate crying. He tensed at my answer…or lack of, but hugged me, comforting me, making me feel safe, possibly for the first time ever.

"Why don't you go to your mum's?" Yea, good choice…wait he don't know that, ok, emotions under control, check.

"She kicked me to the curb, said she never wanted to see me again" I was still clinging to Jeff, at this point I really didn't care, he made me feel safer than ever before.

"Your friend? Elliane?"

"Dad would've known. I had to get as far away as I could, that's why I hitchhiked" I answered, wow complete honesty, that's a first in what almost five years.

"This wasn't the first time was it?" Yes, I ran away coz he hit me once…

"He started when I was three" Yea, for fucking 14years of my life…that's what love means to my family apparently.

"Three? That's appalling" Great, he fucking hates me.

"I got used to it. When I was a yoi yoi I thought I did something bad, and he was trying to teach me otherwise, but as I grew I just got beat for anything, because his team lost, because my room was messy, there were dishes in the sink, anything"

"That's disgusting. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I did…Elle, she promised not to tell thought"

"Why would you do that to yourself?" Yea, like I chose my parents.

"Have you ever watched the purchases at the pound? How puppies are always bought, but very rarely dogs?" He nodded…I love animals…great analogy. "Well it's the same at homes, little cute kids are fostered, older ones aren't. And Jeff, you may not believe it but a broken home is better than none."

"How can you think that?" Let's see…it's true.

"Listen, it's true. Ok, my dad, he's a pilot, goes away a lot. So I get by, I get the house to myself, as long as it's spotless when he gets home, and I touch like nothing I don't suffer too much."

"That's still no way to live."

"I started to put things together. When he comes home from work, he's either grumpy, shitty, has back pain, or just pissed. So I looked at his roster and went out when he was scheduled to arrive home, I always made it so I got back at least two hours after him, sometimes a day or two. Let him calm down a bit. But he caught on to me. So he wrote in his diary that work rang, and he got back from Singapore like tomorrow, he must've been really mad, to want me there. And so I hadn't cleaned the house, not that it was overly bad, but still. And he got home and went ape shit…not only was he still stressed from last week, but this week hadn't gone his way either." Jeff hugged me tighter. I would've been happy if it hadn't hurt so badly.

"Shirt up now" That's one way to get a girl naked. Ok so it was a demand, a soft demand but still, it kinda scared me, I mean this guy beats on people for money what chance do I stand. I obeyed, not really caring why he wanted me to, as long as I wasn't home…or being beaten I was as good as safe. There was a huge bruise on my left side, going from my hip to the bottom of my ribs, where I had been kicked, repeatedly. "Shit" Jeff said just quieter than a whisper. He pulled my shirt down and hugged me, gentler. May as well finish my little story.

"So he beat me for half an hour, maybe more, but then he did something he had never done before, he hit my face, he never and I mean _never_ hit my face, that way no one would suspect anything. I was absolutely petrified, he told em one night, I had asked him when he was almost drunk, why he never hit my face. He said, he said he wouldn't, not unless he was going to kill me, he didn't want to get caught see" I hate sobbing, it seems like all I can do tonight. My own father wants me dead, my mother could care less if I am dead or alive, I mean that's seriously not being wanted.

"So why didn't you go to a friends place?" You need to listen boy, I'm not saying this because it's fun.

"Dead. He wants me fucking dead. He really wants me dead, how do I say that to someone, why do you think I was headed to the city, I need to get out of this town."

"I'm so sorry Lisa." Yea, you're sorry…more like taking pity.

"It's fine. I'm fine. I'm alive, I'm a-fucking-live, and I won't let anyone take my life from me." Jeff smiled.

"I'm glad you feel that way." I nodded and leaned into his embrace. Shit, he's still gonna look for me.

"Jeff, wherever you let me out, you've gotta forget about me, forget my name, forget my face. I can't have people knowing anything." If I'm not there he can't find me.

"You're really scared aren't you?" Wow I wonder what gave that away, the fact I told him not to remember me or the fact I'm shaking as I say it.

"My family wants me dead, do you know what that's like?"

"Can't say I do, though I swear the way Matt looks at me some days" Yea funny Jeff, joke it up. Wait…

"Matt? He's your family?"

"Yea, my brother." Who would've thought? I shook my head. Jeff snickered, clearly a common reaction.

"Jeff?" yea, I know you're looking at me, doesn't mean I'm gonna look at you though. "Would you really take me to Sydney? I can't pay you back, but it'd really help me."

"How about this" Crap, a plan…let me guess, I'll take you home to patch things up with your abusive father…how about NO. No instead of yelling at him, I'll hear him out. "I'll take you home"

"NO" He said the magic words. How could he even think that though? "Jeff, why? DO you want me dead too?"

"Home, _my_ home, North Carolina." Wow, slave and prisoner, to slave in some new place.

"Where's that?" I have no issues being the slave, as long as I'm alive…really.

"America. Then when you feel good enough you can leave, make your own way through life, go where ever, have a clean start." America? Fuck, that's far enough away that Chris won't even think of looking there. A new start…I really do need one of those.

"America? You want to take me to America?" He nodded…good lord the boy is being serious. "Jeff I'd love to"

"Great, it's settled, you come home with me"

"I'd love to, but I can't put you out like that."

"It's fine, I'll do anything to make sure you're safe. If you're with me, I know your safe. No" he said getting up, I was comfy there buddy boy. "I have a match, which means you have to come with."

"WHAT?!" Boy, you have to fight someone.

"Come with me, you won't get hurt, you'll be safe, and you can see me wrestle. I'll leave you with Jerry, no that's not smart…Jim, I'll leave you with Jim."

"But, my bruise, everyone will see it." Jeff pulled me out the door and took me to another room. He opened the door. There were temporary mirrors all along one wall, and chairs in front of them, a couch with five or so people piled on or around.

"Mr Hardy, what can we do for you tonight?"

"Jeff, and could you please cover up this bruise? It needs to be gone before I'm needed."

"Your match is next!" One of the people responded…wait next?! Jeff nodded, half the people jumped to life, attacking my face with foundation and concealer. The bruise was pretty much hidden, of course I couldn't even tell what was really my face, there was that much makeup on me. To make my face look a little more natural, they put eyeliner and eye shadow on as well. Jeff took my hand and led me to some curtain.

"Ok, Lisa, just stay with the people I leave you with, and I promise, nothing will happen to you" Yea, coz my first thought is to run to your opponent.

"Hardy, you're out in thirty seconds, who's the broad?" I'm not a broad, jeez get a vocabulary.

"Her name is Lisa." They guy nodded and said something about me into his headset. Jeff, still holding my hand walked through the curtain…into a packed arena. Holy McChicken shit. I didn't have time to be nervous. Jeff led me down a ramp, around the ring and sat me next to two old dudes, who shook my hand.

"This match is set for one fall, making his way to the ring, weighing 228punds, being accompanied by Lisa, Jeff Hardy." The crowd went crazy, but when it settled down I actually heard someone scream my name from somewhere relatively close behind me. I turned around and I saw Scotty and Rob, two of my friend I used to work with, until a certain mother of mine rang my boss and quite for me, how loving of her. I waved to them, they pushed their way to the guardrail and I hugged them.

"I'm getting out of here, I'll email you when I'm there. Love youz" I said the them, and just them.

"Love you Lis" Scotty said back.

"Yea, ya little knob" Rob said. Oh yes, the ever so affectionate nickname in play. Trust Rob. Security guards cam up and told them to stop or they'd get thrown out, so they went back to their seats. I turned around where one of the guys as holding out his hand, again I shook it.

"Hey, you're Lisa" I nodded, nice spotting. "Jerry, Jerry the king Lawler"

"So you're like a wrestler?"

"I was, once" I nodded again. Old wrestler got it. Don't trust him fully, got it. The other guy stuck his hand out so I shook it again too.

"Jim Ross, JR"

"So were you a wrestler too?" He chuckled. Evil man, laughing at me.

"No, just a commentator." I nodded. So these dudes just talk, get paid to talk…lucky them.

"How do you know Hardy" I don't.

"He rescued me" They just nodded, focusing back on the match. Man this was awkward. "Hey if you're commentators where are your mics?"

"We don't need them tonight, in Sydney we will. It's a live show." Live show, Sydney… just a show here, got it…I think.

The chick that said my name and Jeff's in the ring came over.

"Hi, Lisa right?" Once again I nodded. "Hey, I'm Lillian. I announce for RAW" I just nodded, not knowing much about 'their world', but knew RAW was a brand, there were two, well there was when I worked with Scotty and Rob, they tried to get me into it, but seriously talking about it did nothing. "You're not a ring rat are you?" Ring rat, what the hell, do I look like a fucking rodent to you?!

"What's a ring rat?"

"I guess not then." Nice way to avoid my question. JR got her attention, so she leaned in, she nodded in understanding then came back up to the conversation her and I were…well weren't having.

"So are you coming to Sydney?"

"I guess I am" I said, Jeff might not actually take me anywhere. I really don't know.

"You'll have fun." Lillian said before sitting down. Man she's a weird one. I watched the match between Jeff and well I don't really know who, some guy in green trackies and a white bonds chestie. He looked ridiculous with his hair spiked too.

"So King, who's Jeff fighting?"

"Kenny" The guys name is Kenny, poor poor boy.

"Why's he look like a douche?" I asked innocently as I could. I love doing that, it always confuses people.

"Because it's the Spirit Squad gimmick he's got now." He responded, chuckling at my terminology.

"Who'll win?" I wanna know, it's not like I'm interested or anything, I just want Jeff to win…shit I guess I'm interested.

"My money's on Jeff." King said, JR nodded, apparently this Kenny guy wasn't anything special. Or Jeff was the shit.

"Last match Kenny won, he was dressed as Donald Trump and went against Rosie O'Donnell." Trump vs. O'Donnell, priceless. King smiled at me, I was laughing, but I guess he seems nice, JR seems nice-ish but a little like he had a pole up his ass.

Jeff won the match, with this move King called a Swanton Bomb. He practically flew through the air. As the guitar riffs for Jeff's music came through King nudged me and told me to go to Jeff. I complied. I got up and walked up the metal stairs to the ring, Jeff sat on the middle rope to let me get in easier, not that I really needed it, but a gentlemanly offer all the same.

"And here's your winner Jeff Hardy" Lillian exclaimed. Jeff grabbed my arm and then raised his and mine, I'm guessing in victory. He picked me up and spun me around, it was so fun…dizzy but fun. We made our way to the back as he slapped hands with fans on the way.


	3. Whose the teenager?

**It's official...I own Jeff Hardy...wait dammit, I just lost all my money to the WWE on fine print.**

**I own nothing, never have never will...well maybe i will, but thats for another time. **

**Read and Review. xoxo**

* * *

"Wow what a rush" I said, Jeff just nodded. He grabbed my hand and walked with me back to the guy's locker room. "Ah, Jeff, I'm not going in there"

"Why you scared?" Scared? No, wanting to see heaps of naked men? No.

"Something like that" I said, looking at my feet, I know stupid response but I mean come on. Instead of pushing me into it, Jeff walked in the other direction, pulling me with him, we walked until we saw a door with a sign saying 'Divas' Jeff knocked. A busty brunette answered the door, she scowled when she saw Jeff, turned around and screamed.

"Ashley one of your mongrels is here" I looked at Jeff, he couldn't want me to stay with _her_ could he?

"You probably don't want to talk to that one too much" I just nodded in agreement. Ashley came to the door. She looked at Jeff then me.

"You looked really good out there, not nervous or anything" She nodded towards me. Yea like I really had time to be nervous.

"Well I didn't really have a choice." She quickly cocked her head to the side and then back up again, as if in agreement.

"Can she stay with you Ash? She refuses to come into the guy's room." Seriously why would I want to?

"I wonder why" See Ash gets it. And yes, the girl is sarcastic…I like it. Jeff hugged me, very loosely, he's getting it. And left. Ashley pulled me into the locker room.

"Oi Bitches" Ashley said rather loudly, to get the other women's attention. They all turned towards her, and me…great now I'm nervous. "This is" Ashley turned towards me, yea Jeff managed to confuse her in the car.

"Lisa" I whispered into her ear. Her eyebrows shot up, not exactly Annabel or Elliane.

"This is Lisa. Our stray, now play nice" Great I'm a fucking stray, way to make me welcome. Man I've really gotta watch my sarcasm levels.

"Hey Lisa, My name's Maria" A brunette spoke up. I nodded at her.

"Mickie" Another brunette added.

"Candice"

"Kelly"

"Melina" I nodded at all the divas. I got a shit vibe off Kelly, Candice's wasn't a great one, but Kelly's was horrible. Ashley pulled me aside.

"So Lisa now? Not Annabel or Elliane?" Oh yea, about that.

"It's always been Lisa it's just" How to put it. "Well I mean" What am I meant to say without saying the whole story. "I guess I was scared"

"You guess?' Great, now she's ticked…good work girl.

"Well wouldn't you be, I mean you three could have been serial killers on a war path because the local grocer wouldn't give you free corn" Ash laughed, it's massively far fetched, but it got her off my back.

"I guess I can understand" I like this girl. "So what's happening with you?" Yea, umm maybe you should ask Jeff, too bad he's not here aye.

"Jeff, well he said he'd take me to his house" I'm pretty sure I was beaming. "Back in America" Shit, I wonder how Ashley will take it.

"How do I know you're not some serial killer, out for vengeance because the local butcher wouldn't sell you lamb." Using my shit against me…good work Ashley.

"I'm a vegetarian" I'm a smartass. Yea I know, make friends, I have a quick mouth, they'll get used to it I guess.

"Mickie" Ashley said loudly…shit when I say loud I mean loud. "Can you watch Lisa, I gotta see Regal" Mickie nodded and waved me over to their little gossip circle. I walked over. I mean Jeff did say he'd keep me there like all the time, so I guess that would mean I had to get to know the divas sooner or later.

"So Lisa, where are you from?" Original Kelly.

"Well you see chicka's, when a man and a woman think they are in love, or are completely horny-

"We know where you came from" Melina interjected, laughing. Well most of them laughed, Maria looked like she wanted me to continue, poor girl.

"We want to know where about you're from" Candice added.

"Umm here I guess" Can I trust these women? A couple of the divas nodded.

"So where's Brisbane's hot spots then?" Maria asked.

"Yea where are the hot clubs?" Melina added, underage here, like I go to clubs anyway… gatecrashing is more my style.

"Guys, I'm seventeen. I don't club hop. I just cause my own little peril party" Mickie and Melina laughed, I like those two. Maria looked a little disappointed and Kelly kept giving me dirty looks. Wench.

"You seem older, not like you look old, but you handle yourself much more that a teenager" If only you knew, clearly the odyssey of me had worn thin, and the divas did what they did best, they gossiped about guys.

By the time Ashley came back, I'd learnt that Melina is going out with a guy named John Morrison, Mickie, Maria and Candice all think he's an ass. Mickie has a husband, who weird as it may sound, is an accountant. Maria is going out with a wrestler named Santino, but well all the divas thought she should get with Brian Kendrick, who ever that is. Candice is married, but had an affair with Randy Orton, who was currently chasing after Melina, even though he had a pregnant wife at home. And Kelly was seeing a guy named Andrew, and they were as good as married, but the way she talked about him, she seemed fake, like when my mum was being nice to my dad. Oh and Ashley was going out with Matt. Jeff is somewhat of a loner, no one really got why, and Candice thinks he might be gay. See, and people say you stop learning at thirteen. I learnt a lot.

Ashley seemed much calmer than when she left to see Jeff, I don't know who Regal is, but I could tell that's where she was going. Anyway, she came back with news that I needed to go to meet someone, I kinda missed who it was. She lead and I followed, it was easier for me, and my bruised arms, I'd been pulled everywhere tonight. We ran into Jeff and Matt in a hall, standing outside a locker room. Matt knocked, then he and Ashley left down the hall, talking quietly.

"Come in" was heard weakly through the door. Accent…I love pointing out people's accents…I have one, I guess. Jeff and I entered the room and came face to face with…well honestly I don't know his name…I really should listen more.

"Who is this girl and why was she at ringside" Ok, I'm guessing that's a question for Jeff…man his accent is so ripe.

"Her name is Lisa" I'm pretty sure he knows that dumbass.

"And why was she at ringside?" Don't talk like I'm here whatever you do.

"So she was safe." You say it like it's simple, he hasn't heard the story.

"Uh-huh. Listen, I'll let it slide tonight, there's not a hell of a lot I can do about it, and I have to deal with Umanga but no more. She can just go back where she came from." WHAT?! I have to go back? How is this fair? I'm not going back.

"Ok, I won't take her out there anymore." What? You're sending me back! You know full damn well I can't go back. "But, as long as she stays away from cameras can she travel with us?"

"At her own expense." That's a no. "But I will give her backstage passes for free." Still, it's as good as a no.

"That's all we need, thank you Regal." So that's who Regal is. The douche with an English accent.

I wonder if Jeff will realise that we still haven't solved any issues yet, I still can't go anywhere, I'm broke.

"That went well, don't you think?" Are you serious, I can't afford to go anywhere, or stay anywhere…I'm a fucking runaway.

"Not really"

"How come? Do you like being ringside?" You really do hit your head too much.

"No, it's not that. I ran away Jeff. All I have is my bag" My trusty handbag…where is my bag? "Ok, that's not even here. I've got the clothes on my back. And there is no way for me to get anything else anytime soon."

"Don't worry about it. I'm looking out for you." Should I be afraid?

"What do you want from me?" Am I gonna be like his 24/7 whore? Is that what he wants?

"Nothing. I want nothing from you. I just want to make sure you're ok" No you don't…no one is that generous. Everyone has motives, but right now, I don't have the energy to deal with this…and he makes me feel safe. "You good now kiddo?"

"I guess, but don't call me kiddo."

"I'll keep that in mind kiddo" Urghh is he like five?!

"And _I'm_ the teenager…sure"


	4. phone calls

**I own everything, I created the world itself. Yes I am god. Pfft, I own the enamel on my teeth, and that isn't looking great. **

**Read and Review. xoxo**

* * *

Jeff seriously wasn't kidding when he said all the time. I seriously feel like the only time I've been away from him is when he's in the ring…or one of us is in the bathroom. I can honestly say I've never had someone around me so much, sure it's good to know someone cares, but it's kinda smothering too. I guess it'll get better once we get to America…did I mention I was going to America tomorrow…I mean I've never been out of the city, never mind the country. Well I guess that's a lie now, seeing as I'm in Melbourne this very minute. But the point is I can't wait, I mean it's a completely new experience for me.

But I know it won't last. I mean I haven't been hit once since I met Jeff, he's letting me sleep in, making me go to bed at night, not giving me chores, it can't last…this shit is just fairy tales, that's what my dad told me when I was five. Sooner or later he'll change, and that's when I'll run. I mean don't get me wrong, I can never thank him enough, but I already have one man after me, I don't need my father and a wrestler after me too. Especially when the wrestler is stronger than my father. Still, I've only been with Jeff for a week, not even, this can't be what he's like all the time. I mean he just seems too nice, that's not how anyone is. Pretty soon he'll flip and I'll see him for his true self, I just hope he's not as dangerous as he could be.

"What's wrong Kiddo?" Just thinking about how you could kill me in a second.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." Man I can't lie for shit.

"You're lying." Of course I am.

"No, really everything is fine. I'm just nervous about going to America." Thank god I can peg it at something.

"It'll be fine. I promise. You'll get to meet my dad, he can't wait to meet you." You told your dad about me?! I mean I guess I saw it coming, it's just, his dad, are you kidding me!

"I guess so."

"I know so. Don't worry your pretty little head." There he goes again…pretty this and gorgeous that. Hello, take one look at my stomach, there is nothing gorgeous about bruises and scars, not a thing. I guess he's just trying to make me feel better or something. I don't know, maybe he wants my trust or something. He will get it eventually, I mean he's been like a father to me, well a non-abusive father, except a lot younger…I a brother, yea, he's like a brother. He even annoys me for no reason.

"At least I have a brain so my head can be worried." Ok, I may or may not annoy him back.

"Oh you're dead." I knew this was too good. Maybe if I'm a wall he'll just by-pass me, not notice I'm here. "Shit, sorry Lisa, I didn't mean it. I swear. I just meant I'd get you back, I was gonna tickle you…not hurt you, you know I'd never hurt you." Yea right.

"You…you weren't…you were gonna tickle me?" I hate stuttering.

"Yea, I'd never hurt any woman, especially someone as completely cool as you." I hate how safe I feel with him, I mean a second ago I was feeling like I was back at home, with my dad, then one sentence and I'm fucking putty in his hands.

"You promise?"

"Promise" And he kissed my cheek. I know what you're thinking, Lucky son of a bitch, Jeff Hardy just kissed her, cheek or not, but you're wrong, it's nothing special.

"I believe you."

"Well we're working our way somewhere then aren't we." I resent that buddy boy.

"Hey! I'm getting on a plane with you, where you're taking me back to your house. I mean you could be a serial killer out for revenge after your grocer wouldn't give you free corn." I said, ever since I said that to Ashley that's been our thing.

"We're trusting you too, you could be a serial killer on the loose, after your butcher refused to give you lamb." I sense Ashley.

"I'm a vegetarian." Yea, that's how it always goes. I really don't get how she's like always there for that line…smart chicka.

"Bullshit."

"I love you too Ash" she nodded, contempt with that answer.

"Hey! What about me" Jeff is whining, truly you can't die without seeing a grown man whine, it's frickin hilarious.

"Well I'm sure someone loves you Jeffrey" Now he's pouting…this really is too much.

"That hurt, right here" Yea, it hurt your chest alright.

"I'm glad the thought of someone loving you has made your heart beat again." Oh go Ashley.

"What, is it Jeff bashing day or something?" I start flipping through an imaginary book.

"Nah you got a while yet." He actually looks petrified, then again he should…most likely.

"Ashley stop corrupting Lisa" Pfft yea right.

"Hey, that was all her." Thank you, thank you.

"Ash, just let him blame you, his small mind can't handle it." Man maybe it should be Jeff bashing day.

"You're probably right Lisa, but I think we should at least try to be nice to him today." What? Come on, I'm having fun.

"Fine. Can I at least annoy him for half the day though?" It's too easy.

"Sure you can kiddo, you got the first half of the day." Fuck.

"No fair, that parts already over." Pouting always works.

"I love you too kiddo."

"You're pushing it Jeff."

"Ooh I'm scared." You should be you sarcastic ass. I lunged at him and he fell down, with me on top of him. I started just poking him over and over again, but stopped when his phone rang. "Can you get that? It's sticking out of my pocket."

"I know I can feel it." I giggled and picked up his phone.

"Hello Hardy Ho down, how may I direct your call?" Man don't laugh. Straight face.

"_Umm, Hi, it's Shan is Jeff there?"_

"Shannon?" It's Shannon, and I just made a complete ass of myself, good work Lisa.

"_Yea?"_

"It's Lisa."

"_Oh hey Lisa, that's a unique way to answer the phone."_ Damn blushing, who the fuck decided people should blush I've never seen a pig blush…why because they are normal. And squeal a lot, hmm I wonder if certain people are actually pi- _"You there?"_ SHIT!

"Yea, sorry about that." Get up. Alright, when Shannon's off the phone apologise to Jeff. "Just got distracted by the walking colouring book." I lied, I shot Jeff an apologetic look, double sincere, then ducked out to the hallway.

"_I can understand that."_

"So what's up?"

"_I was just ringing to find out what time your and Jeff's flight lands"_ Of course that's why he rang, you dumbass.

"Oh right, it lands at 4"

"_Great, I'll meet you at 4 then."_ Dammit, why do you have to sound like a huge shake of sex?

"See you at 4. Bye Shannon." Damn butterflies.

"_Bye Lisa"_ I walked back into the room.

"Bye Shannon" Dammit Jeffrey Nero Hardy, you seriously want me to beat your ass.

"I do _not_ sound like that." Kissing faces?! "How old do you want to be when you die?"

"Old enough" Wrong answer.

"Then that's now I'm guessing."


	5. sleep talking

**I seriously don't own a thing, hell I don't even own the computer I typed it on...all I own is my imagination...and my friends steal that so don't kill me, you won't get a thing. **

**Sorry for the huge time gap between updates, I finally got a job...and no spare time. A big thanks to Chris.Jericho.Holic, Inday, xtobelovedx, foreverafan15, ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram, Cassymae and Teeth for their reviews through out. **

**Read and Review. xoxo**

* * *

Ok, I lied, I didn't kill Jeff. I really do need him, he takes me home. Where I'm going to meet Shannon. I know what your thinking, why haven't you met him already…the answer is simple…bad timing, according to Jeff he's been there a few times, but I've either been passed out from jet lag or in the shower…do I believe him? Not for a second. But I'll let it slip for now, now I just gotta concentrate on not looking out the window. Man it's really hard, not fun at all.

Hmm fun, fun, what could be fun in an airplane…well there is one thing…BUT EWWW, I mean Jeff's like my brother, imagine doing the deed with your brother…oh man I'm like scarred for life now. Ok, clean thoughts, clean thoughts, I've got it. Super Poke! Yes, ok, I name the level of my pokes, and that right there, was a super poke that connected right with Jeff's cheek. He opened an eye, only so far, but I saw it. Cheeky bugger he be. Well then Hardy boy, you bait me, I bite…let's see what you're planning.

SON OF A BITCH! The ass bit me…who bites someone…well someone's finger…that's just rude…and painful.

"You are so dead Hardy."

"Nah, I'm good for a while." Cocky arrogant assclown.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Well you see, you have this slight problem, you talk in your sleep all the time." Clearly I know that…but what relevance has it got…at all?

"I'm aware, I've had an argument or two sleeping. They were recorded, pretty funny too." It's true, they were and are still funny.

"Well, when you were asleep one day I listened to you…droning on and on about a certain reject" NO…can't be true…he can't have that over me.

"You're lying." Please, please be lying.

"Nope, can't say I am…and unless you want me to repeat what you said to a man you've never met, I'd keep me alive for a little longer." Oh he's good, I'll never openly admit it but he is.

"Fine, you can live." I hate loosing. "For now"

How is he fine with that answer?! How could he spy on my sleep talking…I was vulnerable, that's low...I wouldn't even do that…ok that's because I was the one asleep, but so not the point.

Dammit, as much as I'm not a fan of flying, I blame air crash investigation…or the fact my father's a pilot for that. Well whatever, I'm no fan, but this flight is seriously not long enough, I'm not ready to meet Shannon yet…I've made an ass out of myself so many times over the phone, I don't think I can meet him today standing up, I'll pass out. Fuck, but if I do that what'll Jeff say to him…man I'm fucked if I do, fucked if I don't. No scrap that, screwed if I do, completely fucked if I don't. So that means, I've gotta face this…don't get me wrong, I want nothing more than to meet Shannon Moore, I'm just a little scared.

"Kiddo, what's wrong?" God you should know it's practically your fault. Not talking, not talking is the easiest thing to do. "Are you _that_ nervous about meeting Shan?" Of course I fucking am.

I just nodded, he didn't need me sniping at him, well I didn't need it, things would be awkward enough.

"Annalisa" Shit full name and all. "You have absolutely nothing to worry about, Shannon is a great guy, my best friend. And I've known him since I was like 8, it's been years…I know him well…and while I'm not overly happy you have a thing for my best friend, he is a great guy and you've got nothing to worry about." Aww sweet and caring Jeff. Actually, sweet caring Jeff is scary…evil caring Jeff…much more like it.

"I just, I mean, what if your best friend doesn't like me!" Ha, that's one good fucking way to cover my trail.

"He'll love you. Trust me." Love me? Really? Happy Dance. "Girl, you do that too much."

"I've seen you do a happy dance."

"And that's the last you'll ever say on that again." Innocent smile, check, blackmail evidence, check, the perfect execution, priceless.

"Sure" The perfect word. Said at just the right pitch, it can mean absolutely _anything_, and trust me when I say I've perfected it.

"Don't sure me"

"Puh-lease. Just coz you can't pull it off." That oughta shut him up.

Ok, seriously, I am so over waiting for this fucking luggage, I mean honestly, I've seen that ugly overly floral bag like six times now and where's mine exactly.

"Jeff" Whining 101. "Where's our luggage."

"Stop being impatient." Like that'll happen.

"Are you two planning on standing there all day or are we gonna do something?" I know that voice, man I'm finally gonna meet Shannon what'd I say?!

"I hate you Jeffrey" Ass more than likely set me up.

"How can you hate me? I did nothing." Bullshit. But I can't say that…then Shannon would hear…evil genius.

"Hi I'm Lisa, but I mean I guess you know that, we have talked a lot." Oh my god, I'm a bumbling idiot.

"Shannon. Don't worry. You're cute when you stuff up." Cute, he said I'm cute…now usually I'd be kicking the shit out of whoever said that, but what am I doing? Blushing…much to Jeff's amusement.

I made Jeff drive home, well actually I think Shannon did, anyway, he was driving, and Shannon was looking at me in the mirror.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I bet there is, I mean it wouldn't be the first thing I've done to make myself look like an ass in front of him.

"No, but there's something on your head." Dammit Jeff what? "Your face." Asshole.

"Nah, I just think you'd look cool with a tat." Oh yea, man I'm surrounded by tattoo freaks, I mean I think they're cool and all, but not something I think bout often…ok I lied, I've always wanted one, but never gotten one.

"What'd you have in mind?" This oughta be interesting.

"I dunno, usually I'd say something like a daisy chain arm band, but that's so not you." Damn straight. "Maybe a cross or something, not a plain one, but a Celtic cross, or something like that." Pfft, no. I mean I like them, but not what I was thinking.

"A heart, with a piece of barbed-wire wrapped around it, cutting it at a point." Jeff said. Shit he's good.

"You asked me that when I'm asleep too?"

"No, just seems that you are guarding your heart. You've been hurt, and you're scared." And that's enough right there. "You nee-

"JEFF!" I practically screamed. Then nothing. Yea, ok, there was something I wanted to say, but certain evil tears were stopping me…evil tears.

"I'm sorry kiddo" How is it that even when he's being nice he ruins the moment.

"It's fine." Clearly I suck at lying…but I can't be that bad.

"You suck at lying." Shut up Jeff.

"So do you…but you know it's really not nice, you should tell Amy how many people you killed because the grocer wouldn't give you corn." Ah huh, sarcasm wins outright…hey I am a teenager, it's all good.


	6. Shan's hot

**Sorry for the huge gap between updates. I got a job. Man it's evil. This chapter officially sucks.  
****I own nothing...no I lie, I bought a 8GB ipod nano last week, i own that.  
****Read and Review. xoxo  


* * *

**"Ok so explain the grocer and the corn to me again

"Ok so explain the grocer and the corn to me again." You know someone once told me Shannon was the smart one in this little group…personally I'm thinking it's Matt.

"It's an inside joke between me and punk Barbie over there." I said, grinning at Ashley.

"Fine, don't tell me. You're weird." Definitely a slow one.

"And that's why I fit in so well here. Now why did you get a tattoo shop?" I really don't understand that one at all.

"Coz they fascinate me." Then why are you a professional wrestler?

"Sure that's why. You just want free tattoos don't you."

"Dammit you caught me." I like this boy, he's funny. And his eyes. To die for.

Shannon and I focused our energy back to the plasma screen in front of us, where we are watching The Hardy Show dvds. Ok, I'm watching them, he's just acting as my personal cushion.

Ok, so I now know for a fact Matt hates mustard, but not as much as he lets on. Both Matt and Jeff have made out with a damn dead pig. Tongue and all. And Shannon has been beat up by the Undertaker and Big Show, painful.

Oh and Jeff has this alter ego…Itchweeed, that seems to make appearances every now and then, that loves to dance.

"Jeff!" Yelling is fun. "Where'd you get Itchweeed from?" Dammit that boy needs to respond to me more.

"He used to work for a garden control centre. Back before the wwe." That's funny, really funny.

"So he decided to be a deranged man in charge of a weed hacker?" Wouldn't put it past him.

"Pretty much."

"Makes sense."

"And you all have little characters?"

"Yea, makes it fun."

"And egg duels?"

"And watermelon."

"Youz are freaks."

"Thank you." Of course only one of these lot would thank something like that.

"What'd you want to do now? Lisa? Lisa"

"Dude I swear you were watching this part when I came by before."

"I was Matthew, but I'm watching it again as Lisa here fell asleep." Shannon whispered.

"Dude just move her."

"Don't want to wake her."

"To a bed you dumbfuck."

Shannon carried the teen up to a spare room in Matt Hardy's house, making sure he didn't wake her with every step.

"So how long do you think it'll take?" Matt asked Ashley.

"Shannon, tomorrow. But Lisa, I'd say she'll try and deny it."

"You're not wrong. But she's crushing, she talks in her sleep see."

"Really?"

"Yea. Interesting stuff is said."

"Shannon get your head out of the flower pot" What the hell, when was my head ever in a flowerpot.

"It's not Darlin."

"You smell good."

"Just go back to sleep."

"Don't hurt me" Ok this is getting weird.

"I'm not gonna, no one will hurt you."

"Please, I promise I'll be good." This can't be good…at all.

"Jeff, bro, come here, she's talking funny."

"Shit, told ya bro." Better go calm her down. "What's she said so far?"

"She was promising to be good." That's not good, I know what that's about she told me, she said it wasn't a dream…more like a nightmare but a flashback.

"I'll do anything, please just stop. Please." Lisa was in a ball crumpled to herself. She looked so small and innocent. I walked over to the bed, lay beside her and put my arms around her.

"Shh angel, it's Jeff, I've taken you away. You're safe just here. I promise."

"Jeffy?"

"Shhh" I coaxed.

"Your friend Shannon is hot." She shouldn't have anymore nightmares, but then again, when she wakes up I don't know.

Shannon and Jeff walked out of the room once Lisa had stopped talking. Shannon's face was deep red.

"Aww is little Shan Shan blushing?" Jeff teased.

"Shut up."

"Just treat her right"

"You know I will…wait what?"

"You like her. I'm not blind. Don't fuck with her though or I'll fuck you up, friend or not."

"Gotcha." Comfortable silence reigned over the two. "Hey Jeff, why was she scared before?"

"That's not for me to tell you buddy."


	7. forgotten?

**Bonjour, sorry for the lack of update...slack I know. If you'z ever want me to update just PM me or annoy me on msn...it does work.  
****BREAKING NEWS...I no longer own nothing...I own the bean bag i'm sitting on...big improvement right?! **

**Anyway possums, Read and Review.xoxo**

* * *

Now that right there is the perfect way to wake up

Now that right there is the _perfect_ way to wake up.

"You spaz." If only it were the right person.

"I'm not a spaz. I'm a very special boy."

"Oh yes, very special." Sarcasm is fun.

"No girl, that there is Jeff." It's not Jeff?! Shit, who the fuck is it? "Don't scream please."

Ok, maybe screaming was stupid…smart people would've opened their eye's first, but I'm clearly not one of those people.

"Sorry Shan. I just, I forgot where I was." Motherfucking nightmares.

"Who'd you think I was? Eww you thought I was Jeff." Damn blush…stupid thing stupid thing…why can we blush?

"No…I just…ok I did, and I was grossed out too."

"Man that is just disturbing."

"How is it disturbing for you? I was the one who thought my brother had kissed me."

"Who's your brother?" Which one I have three…NO, I don't. I have no one…no I have Jeff.

"You are stupid."

"I'm not stupid." No you're sulking that's worse.

"Fine you're not stupid…but who would I be talking about exactly? In case you forgot I'm a runaway in another fucking country."

"Language."

"My point exactly."

"Anyway" Thank god, please change the subject Shannon. "I was thinking-

"Don't hurt yourself."

"Only if I can hurt you."

"Hurt away." The ass came and sat on me. "You not me dammit." If you know what's good for you Jeffrey Nero Hardy you will stop laughing NOW.

Guess he doesn't. One quick look and Shannon and I were on him faster than a gumboot getting stuck in the mud. That boy was about a half second from giving in, but no, dammit his brain had to magically decide to work.

"So exactly how hot is Shannon?" And bodily function stop now.

"Ummm…well…ummm…you…HEY Assmonkey you promised not to say nothing."

"I didn't." Then who would? "You however did."

"Nuh uh."

"You did midgwet, when you was sleeping."

"Ok firstly…midgwet? What the fu- hell? And secondly I tend to lie in my sleep." God help you if you're shaking your head Jeff.

"Midgwet, its cute, I like it, so you're stuck with it." FINE. Why is he leaning in? "And just quietly…Jeff is shaking his head." Ok he a dead man now. No better I scare him. I walked off, and went back to bed.

Shit, bed, that means I'm in, I mean I'm wearing. No it's fine, I'm still in what I was wearing yesterday…ok, time to take it off, and have another half hour of sleep or so. I stripped out of my clothes and grabbed a tank top to wear…and in my undies and tank I went back into my lovely slumber.

Half hour…should've known I wouldn't get it if Jeff's up, see usually I wake him up, and make his mornings miserable till he wakes up…now I'm guessing It's my turn. First I bang on his door. Yep, he's done that. Then I sit on him. Urghh ok, he's done that. Head meet pillow. I'm stubborn and with nothing to do today sleep sounds good. Ok, after the sitting is when waters introduced into the equation. So ok, three two one…where's the damn water? Ahhh cold cold cold! The bastard took my doona away!

"Hey Jeff why don't you just le-

What? Le what? Why did Shannon stop talking? Why are they staring at me? Ahh ok, right…dammit, why did I get in my usual bed attire?

"Hmm Jeff owes Amy five bucks." And what's that got to do with anything Shannon?

"What?"

"Amy said you wear thongs and I said no way in hell." Thongs? Oh G-bangers…gotcha.

"You know, what I call thongs you call sandals, or flip flops or whatever. I'm assuming your talking about my G-banger."

"Sure." God you're an idiot Shannon.

"Umm as uncomfortable this is, standing in my underwear while two guys stare at me wasn't on my agenda for today, so" They should get the idea.

"I dunno, this is pretty much my agenda." Shannon you perve. "So be a good little girl and stay still."

"_Now be a good little girl and lay still."_

"_No, please…no."_

"_So you're a naughty girl? That's ok I like naughty girls." The worst thing anyone could say to an eleven year old was said. _

"You've been drinking, look I promise, you can go to bed and I'll just pretend nothing happened."

"Drinking makes the ride more thrilling, and Darlin trust me your ride is gonna rock."

Not that, not again…please don't make me think about that again. I've lived it once that was enough.

"Little L what's wrong?"

"Wrong? Why would anything be wrong?"

"You're curled up in a ball, on your bed and stammering…what's up."

Tears ran down my cheeks as I relived that horrible night. For six, almost seven years I'd pushed that memory right out of my head, and yet, one, just one sentence said in jest brought it all back.

"Annalisa?" That's all I heard, I grabbed Jeff and clutched him to dear life, crying into his chest, girly? Very. Do I care? No…all I want is the safety I feel with him. He hugged me back, rubbing soothing circles on my back and whispering comforting things in my ear until I'd calmed down a bit. Shannon was still there just looking at me…great he thinks I'm a freak.

"You wanna talk about it?" Yea, tell everyone my dirty little secret…hmm how about no. I looked from us to Shannon, maybe I do wanna talk about it, but it doesn't mean I want him to know, after all it was his comment that threw me off, right?

I guess Shannon got my meaning and left, but not before I saw the look of pain in his eyes. Dammit why me?

"So what gives?"

"Ian."

"Who's Ian?"

"My mum's ex-boyfriend's son."

"That's a long line for someone to have." I nodded, not trusting my voice at present. "So what'd Ian do?" I shook my head, not wanting anything in there any longer…that and I couldn't say it, no matter how much I tried.

"He…he was smashed…and he…he came home…and he…we hadn't officially met…and he…he" Told you I couldn't say it. "And so I got rid of the evidence, and in the morning he didn't remember, and was really nice, but still…you know?"

"He didn't do what I think he did, did he?" Of course he fucking did…I think…I'm confused.

"Kiddo, you are the absolute strongest person I have ever met, and I admire you so much, you're as good as my hero, you know that."

'Really?"

"Hell yea, no way could I get through all that like you've done. Now" Great here comes the go say sorry to Shannon. "Go put some damn pants on…I really don't like seeing you in a thong." You are such a fucking nark. But it's ok, I mean with my what? Half a sexual encounter that makes me good with this? Alright, I'm fine with the naked form, but then again I am my aunt's niece, she has no issue with nudity. And yet still, here I was feeling uncomfortable.

"Yea, get out of my damn room so I can find my pants."


	8. feet meet mouth

**I own nothing. Never have but one day...let's not go there, i'll never come back.  
Sorry for the huge amount of time between updates, My computer hates me...no i take that back, my NETWORK hates me, i was without any computer for like ever...ok i exagerated there but still. It deleted ALL my documents.  
Sorry about the short ass chapter, I know it sucks. but its something right?**

**Read and Review lovelies. xoxo**

* * *

"Is she ok man?"

"She's a strong one I'll give her that. I mean if I were her I'd probably be dead."

"Don't worry, your not the only one who knows I should be dead."

"Shit, Lisa, sorry I didn't mean it…I mean I meant it…but it's just…urghhh"

"Jeff, seriously don't worry you bought me here, you've done more than I could ever have asked anyone to do."

Man I know that's seriously what I meant to say but now Shannon looks like I've killed his puppy. Why is it that whenever I try to be nice I end up fucking up something else? Maybe I'm broken…I mean I know I'm broken but maybe everything is broken. Man I need to get thrown over to the reject bin.

Ok, so how do I talk to Shan without saying anything to make the unavoidable awkward silence worse? The magic of text messages of course. God Jeff's message tone is loud.

'Oi wonder boy, get out so I can talk 2 Shan'

"Sorry to leave kiddlywinks but that was Matt, he needs help with something. I'll be back in a bit." Thank you Jeff.

"Alright man see you later."

"Later Wonder Boy."

Ok, now it's just Shan and me, why is this so damn awkward.

"Shannon, about earlier, I never meant to…it's just…I mean I can't" Ok clearly this is getting nowhere. "Shannon, you really don't need to like me if you can't. I mean I understand. I'm fucked up, I get that and strangely I'm ok with that."

"How can I not like you. I thought you liked me too, I mean when we talked on the phone I thought you were having a laugh too."

"I was. I mean I do like you, it's just, I mean what you said earlier, it triggered something…I told you I was broken."

"Lisa if I said something that hurt you I really am sorry, all I want is a chance to get to know you." Yea, when you kissed me this morning that's so what you were doing.

"No, it's ok. I mean I should be ok now, I hope. I mean I've never talked to anyone about it but I told most of it to Jeff, so I should be fine now."

"You know if your ever scared or upset you can come to me." Yea, I know I've kinda pushed you away in person.

"Shannon, thankyou so much for the offer, but Jeff, he knows a heap of shit that I can't relive right now, and he makes me feel safe, like a brother should." Should being the main point there. Shit, man I'm crap at this whole making him feel better stuff. "Shannon, I didn't mean I don't feel safe around you, it's just with Jeff, I take ages to really form a close bond and trust anyone but Jeff it was just already there. With you I can feel the bond, I mean I think there's a good bond here, but I just, my life has taught be to be cautious, and I'm sorry if I've hurt you."

"No, I understand completely. I mean I would hate for you to feel pushed or rushed or anything. I really like you and I just want to get to know you."

"Thank you Shan, truthfully your blood's worth bottling."

"Uh thank you…I think." So you should. It's a damn compliment. "So what are you doing today?"

"Well I **was** planning on sleeping in, but now I just don't know."

"Come with me."

"Ok"

"What no where are we going? What are we doing? You're crazy?"

"I trust you…besides I'm pretty sure you don't need me to tell you you're crazy."

"Ok let's roll."

"Hang on, let me text Jeff."

'Hangin w. S. C u l8r'

"Right let's go."


	9. eggs citing

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating in ages. I keep getting sidetracked...Teeth i'm looking at you.  
Please forgive me for not updating sooner, but reality sometimes does call, and it's fun to get some airings.  
A huge thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. They make my day. Enjoy.xoxo**

'Hangin w. S. C u l8r'

My best friend and the girl I see as sister, hmm interesting combination.

"This is why I ask you to _tell_ me before you decide to come over, so I don't open the door to this" Matt pulled a face, very funny face, but not when it's supposed to resemble yours truly.

"Funny Matt, real funny."

"I thought so." Dick. "So baby brother of mine, what you doing here?" Way to be patronising.

"Well apart from learning that my brother is mildly retarded, Lisa asked me to disappear for a while."

"Why?"

"Matt, god chose how you would end up, not me, I can't tell you why your mildly retarded."

"Ha ha jackass. Why did Lisa want you gone?" You really think I didn't know what you meant.

"Sorry us Jackasses don't like speaking to you." Call me a jackass.

"Really? It's never stopped you before." Ok, that was a good call.

"She wanted me gone so she could talk to Shan."

'What'd Shan do?"

"Nothing. Things just got a little awkward this morning."

"Jeff, what'd you do?"

"Why is it always me?"

"Your special, what can I say. Now what happened?"

"Good lord boy, I'd better get a drink out of this."

After I told Matt this morning's event, leaving certain parts out for Lisa's sake, he just sat there.

"Matt, now's not the time to go stunned mullet on me."

"Sorry that's just, you left them _alone_ together? When Shannon's acting like a teenager?!" Sure, what's so wrong with tha- OH SHIT.

"Good point. But they went out for the day. Dammit."

'Don't do anything you wouldn't do with me.'

"Ok, that'll either confuse the poor girl or completely freak her out."

"That's the plan."

"Confusing her?"

"No that's just you."

"Shut up Jeff."

"That's all you got now?"

"No, shut up or I'll kick your ass."

"You can't anymore Matt. Your not bigger than me anymore, we're the same size, and you couldn't take me in a fight. No way."

"Those are fighting words there Jeffro." That, Matt is because I can back them up.

"If it be a fight you want, let's do it. You against me, in the old ring. We can make it the hardy show."

"Nah, we've done that way to much. Either lets make it in the wwe ring, or we'll make it interesting. We'll have an old fashioned duel."

"What we duelling?"

"Mushrooms."

"They'll break in the air dumbass, use eggs."

"Ok. We'll shoot it tonight, you vs. me, egg duel on the hardy show."

"You're going down Matthew."

"I think not. Now you call Shan, I'll call Andrew."

"Hello"

"Shan. It's Jeff –

"_Jeff, stop worrying, everything's completely innocent."_ Good, but that's not why I'm calling. _**"Shannon, stop doing that to my toe."**_

"Innocent aye?"

"_That's just Lisa."_

"I know, I'm just pulling your leg. Anyway, the real reason I rang, the hardy show, today 5 o'clock, be there."

"Where?"

"My place."

"Gotcha, what're you doing?"

"Me vs. Matt, egg duel."

"_Fantastic. See you then."_

Ok, Shan and little L are in, and thankfully are being completely innocent at the moment.

"Everything's set."

"You got eggs?"

"I knew there was something"

"Dumbass. Right lets go get some." Shopping with my brother, what else will happen today?

"So are we using one dozen or two?"

"Let's use two each." Are you insane Matt? You'll kill us?

"You sure?"

"Course." Alright, it's your funeral.

"Are we sober or not?"

"Sober." You're gonna be in pain Matthew. "You know Jeff, you really look completely different when you wear your glasses and a beanie."

"Yea well, it's cold and my eyes infected."

"Aww poor diddums."

"Shut up Matt!" Just for that I'm gonna aim for your jimmy knee.

"You still wanna shoot THS today?"

"Yea, I guess I can put my contacts in for that."

"That's the way."

"Hey Matt." Get his attention then when he's least expecting it. "That's why we aren't using mushrooms ass." Told him they'd break before they hit, that and they're so soft.

"Yea I guess. Now let's skedaddle."

"Did you just say skedaddle?"

"That was the first and only time ever."

"Uh huh."

"Jeff, whatcha thinking?"

"Nothing Matthew." Except maybe hacking your myspace and making a blog…the possibilities…it's his own fault really, I mean skedaddle.

"Alright you got your eggs?"

"Yea."

"I know you two dickwads weren't gonna start without us." Shan came.

"I told you five."

"It's five past."

"Fine. How was your day Little L?"

"Good, I had a blast with Shannon."

"Good to hear. Now can we please get this thing started?"

"Fine, what's the set up?"

"What'd you mean?"

"Well we can't just start throwing shit at each other. So how do we work up to it?"

"Gotcha. Hey Lisa, come here."

"What's up Matt?"

"I'm gonna be hitting on Little Lisa here, and Jeff can come up and start something over it."

"And when I come over, Shan can get her out of harms way."

"Exactly. Now give me one of your gloves."

"Why?"

"For the damn duelling slap of course."

"Fine."

"_You see miss, that's why this here is Hardy country." Lisa rolls her eyes. _

_Jeff makes his way over with two sticks making beeping noises. _

"_Damn, oh shit, look at that shit. I done struck a strong ass veil of pussy juice right in front of my face. And you gonna say some shit like that to me man?"_

"_Woah woah woah woah woah, is pussy juice supposed to be me?"_

"_Yea, in human form. Like liquefied like…like the terminator and shit."_ And Lucas and Jake just had to start barking right here.

"_Oh yea, well I'm really sweatin, you can see I'm sittin here with my hands in my pockets."_

"_Well you know what man…how do you wanna take care of this?"_

"_How do you wanna take care of this? It seems like you're the one with the problem not me"_

"_Well verbally–_

"_How do you wanna take care of this?"_

"_Well verbally we aint getting nowhere man coz your all fucked up…here see. I'm like…you meet my ass at the bridge if you wanna take care of this the right way."_

"_Meet you at the bridge?"_

"_The old fashioned way. You down for that?"_

"_What's the old fashioned way? I'm always down for that."_

"_The old fashioned way…hey you call the game there's several choices. I'm just saying you meet me there." Jeff slaps Matt across the face with one of his gloves. "Pussy juice, pussy juice, pussy juice, strong veil of pussy juice."_

"_Oh yeah?" Matt slaps Jeff reasonably harder with Jeff's other glove. _

"_Oww" _Nice work Matt, now Jeff's gonna complain to me.

"_Don't you think for a second I didn't bring my duelling glove. So you wanna duel? That's what you talking about the old fashioned way. You wanna duel? You wanna slap my ass with a duelling glove? Let me slap your ass with my duelling glove. You wanna duel? Where you wanna duel? Where you wanna do this duel?" _If I've learnt anything it's that Matt talks waay too much.

"_Meet me at the bridge motherfucker. And don't be late. I know you always fucking late."_ Lie, Matt's incredibly early for everything…Jeff however.

"_What time you wanna meet?"_

"_I want you to meet me like in a few…maybe sunrise maybe, fuck sunrise maybe sundown, sunfall, maybe like 1:30."_

"_Ok."_

"_6:30…pm. Dark. Don't matter you be at the fucking bridge."_

"_You know what we gonna duel?"_

"_What we gonna duel?"_

"_We gonna duel-_

"_Your call."_

"_Eggs...eggsactly"_ How corny Matt. Laughter is definitely appropriate Jeff._ "I'm gonna put an egg in your eyeball."_

"_He's fucking whack man."_

"_You like egg?"_

"_I love egg"_

" _You getting ready to be a motherfucking scrambled egg. Ya dig"_

"_This is quite the day your ass is going down dog. Your going with it."_

Matt and Jeff walked over to Jeff's beloved bridge and put their eggs down. Shannon and I found a big piece of cardboard on the ground…it may just come in handy for protection, who knows how good the Hardy's aim is.

"Hey Gil, come check out what your sons decided to do today." That was all I heard of Shannon's phone call. Gil is Jeff's dad, he's a really nice man, and keeps trying to get me to call him dad…or pop, it's slightly odd to me, but maybe in time.

At first Matt and Jeff were having a conventional duel, take so many steps, turn and throw…of course that didn't last too long but still long enough for Jeff to get Matt's knee, they figured it'd be more fun to have a non moving target…as I said I didn't know how good their aim was, at moving targets…horrible. But at a stationary person it's pretty good. Matt was facing Jeff, with Jeff pitching the damn eggs straight at Matt's chest, that stopped when he got Matt's man boob, ok it's complete muscle, but calling it a man boob makes me giggle. Anyway the egg cut him so that was the end of that idea, what's their next choice? Pegging them at each other's backs. Jeff, still slugging them at Matt finished his eggs off giving his last one to Shannon, who missed completely…still very cute. After Jeff's eggs were gone, I patched up Matt's man boob, calling it that as often as I could…Jeff and Shan laughing every time I did. When it was Matt's turn to get the eggs, Jeff was feeling slightly scared, after all, he managed to make Matt bleed, and laugh at him within like twenty minutes. But Matt, being the big brother he is, threw the eggs overly gently, and often missing, the ones that hit usually bounced back off him. The last egg of the day, Jeff repositioned his back, like a sensei of eggs, and I snuck up very quietly and took the last egg, then pegged it right at the bottom of his damn hard head. The egg cracked right on the knot of his bandana and yolk ran down his back.

"Right who was that? Matt can't aim to save him."

"That was me, your lucky I took that shot, imagine if it'd been Matt."

"Hmm maybe your right." I don't like it when Jeff sounds like that. "What'd you think Matt?"

"Are you insulting me? Maybe you should ask the ref…Shan?"

"I call unfair judgement on my part." Wuss.

"Fine, I'll just have to deal with this the only way I see how."

"How's that brother of mine?"

"Like this." Two eggs, cracked against each other right over my head…great, just what I needed. "Call it my welcome to the Hardy show family."

"Thanks."

"Don't forget my welcome." That one was an egg to the abdomen, I'd say it hurt, but Matt can't aim and can't throw. Poor boy.

By the time we got back to Jeff's actual house, the film stopped rolling hours ago…for the Hardy show anyway, and everyone was covered in egg. It wa nasty, but completely fun.

**You've read so please review.xoxo**


	10. no not the lake

**HELLO!! Back from reality for one night only! You heard me bitches...I am in such a fantastic mood over the score of the 2nd state of origin that i am posting this for you all. 30 NIL ahhhh that right there almost made my ears pop with excitment!! SO happy right now.  
So please, read adn review...it'll make me smile...more.  
love ya. xoxo**

"Yes Shannon she will call you tomorrow, I will make damn sure of it if you leave now." Wow, he actually left. Watching those two is sickening, they're like teenagers…well one is, I think.

"That wasn't very nice Jeffro."

"I'm not the one who was going all cutesy with my best friend, that would make anyone want to gouge their eyes out."

"It's true you know little one." Then Matt gave Jeff this jumped hug thing, and made kissing noises in his ear. I would've been mad but it was too funny not to. Especially since Jeff's glasses had completely fallen off, I swear he would've stood on them too, but I picked them up for him. After I had laughed myself straight and had gotten my bearings back I cut into Matt.

"I don't sound like that. Just because you and your weak ass brother can't get any…"

"Hey! I have all I want." Uhuh.

"Then why are you hanging all over your brother today?"

"Ashley's got a photo shoot in Honolulu." Ha you sound so dejected.

"See you can't get any."

"I really don't need to hear about Matt getting any…and I don't want to know if you ever do get any." And with that Jeff covered his ears, La-ing. It was really annoying, so I hit him. He stopped and pouted.

"Oh stop pouting. I swear you two are worse than three year olds."

"Are not." My point exactly.

"I am so not doing this shit."

"Fine. Then tell us where you learnt to egg duel like that?" Oh yea, did I mention, I was the only one who doesn't have bruises from that fight? Stupid boys.

"You've never played paint ball have you?"

"No."

"Me either."

"Then why'd you say that?" To confuse you. Duh.

"Felt like it."

"Then where'd you learn that shit?"

"If I told you I'd have to kill you."

"Lies!" Dammit Jeff.

No Matt's far worse. He actually picked me up, that motherfucker. Who does that! No no not the fucking lake.

"Ok, ok, put me down I'll tell you."

"We knew you'd see things our way little one."

"No! I just don't wanna get thrown in your sewer lake."

"That works too." Shut it Jeff.

"It wasn't my first what was your wording…_duel_."

"It wasn't?"

"Am I not speaking English?" Ok that was mean. "My friends and I used to have wars all the time, it started with food fights at school then escalated. We'd use anything, muffins, carrots, capsicum, potatoes, water balloons, water bombs filled with fish oil…and paint, but that was another day completely."

"But not eggs."

"Well yea, actually we have, but they were rotten."

"Gross."

"Fun." Ok, Matt's gross was right, but as Jeff said it was fun.

"Both…someone tried to use a mushroom once…" stupid stupid girl, she really got it that day, everyone knows they break in the air.

"What happened?" Matt was practically scared.

"She got pelted with a heap of shit coz we all told her not to use mushrooms."

"Oh"

"Oh is right, but seen as Little L aint going in the lake, I suggest you run Matt coz if I get you your in."


	11. so damn loveable

**Ok 2 updates in one night...told ya I was EXCITED about the score! Still happy dancing (even if it is to Edge's theme)  
Yes I know it's a VERY short chapter, but i like where it ended...so shhhh**

* * *

I swear those brothers have the energy of five year olds. Jeff chased Matt around for half an hour, before catching him and hammer throwing him into the lake…so glad I got away from that lake when I did. Anyway, after Matt was flung into the sewer lake, he got out, cursed bloody murder and started chasing Jeff, my thoughts were correct, his intent was definitely to throw him in the lake too. He caught Jeff, mainly because Jeff came over to ask if I was sleepy or anything, and Matt crept up behind him…signalling for me to be silent. It was funny. Jeff got thrown into the lake, nothing like when he threw Matt in though, Matt carried Jeff in a fireman's carry onto this rock that Jeff usually jumps from and gave him a FU…and although it was funny to see Matt attempt Cena's finisher, it was really stupid, considering it was well after 1am and well that's it really. But Jeff being Jeff decided that he wouldn't stand for being FU'd into his lake. So he decided to get his own back…so not funny though.

"_Shit son that was one huge arse splash. Matt you could broke him in half."_

"_I didn't though." We both looked at the rippling water, waiting for Jeff to resurface. He didn't. _

"_Where is he? Matt?!"_

"_He's always been good at holding his breath."_

"_I'm scared but."_

"_Don't be little one, he's fine. I swear." Well Matt certainly did swear as Jeff surfaced, face down. _

"_Jeff!" I screamed. Sure it was loud, but the ONE person I found I could trust and count on was lying belly down in water…_

"_Jeff! Dammit Jeffrey!" Matt yelled as he waded into the water. I dove in the lake from my place on the rock and got to Jeff first. _

"_Wonder boy? Jeff! Come on wake up please…you aren't meant to die too!" I yelled. _

_Jeff's head popped up from the water and he watched me carefully. _

"_What do you mean?" At this point I was in tears. I was so scared he was unconscious or worse. _

"_You're an asshole Jeffrey Nero Hardy."_

"_I told you little one, he's legend at holding his breath."_

"_I don't care. Why would you scare me like that?"_

"_I'm sorry Lisa. I should've thought about it more. But what did you mean 'you aren't meant to die too?"_

"_Nothing." Don't wanna talk about it. _

_End Flashback_

"Come on L, Matt's gone, you can talk to me." Nope not happening. "Come on Midgwet" dammit using Shannon's nickname for me. "Talk to me."

"It's nothing Jeff. I swear."

"It's something L. Please I just want to help."

"You really wanna know?!" Oh stop nodding assclown. "Fine. Everyone I love dies."

"Lisa-

"Don't interrupt me Jeff. The two people I was close to in my family, my old nanny and my poppy. And guess what…on the 8th of February 2003 my old nanny died, I was at the damn movies when my mother rang to tell me…do you understand that? The only positive female figure in my life died, and I was enjoying my damn day!"

"Lisa-

"Then one the 29th of March 2006 my poppy passed away. He was the most caring amazing man on the planet. With eyes that twinkled when he was up to mischief and a smile so warm that it could melt the coldest heart. He was my hero, my idol, he was the person I turned to for advice, he was the one I wanted to be like. And guess what Jeff…He fucking died. And you know what else? My mum didn't tell me! She fucking kept it from me for a whole week! I found out ten minutes before a science exam that he was dead. He was the only man that held my heart and he's fucking gone! Then you wanna go pull some shit like that! No that's not fucking fair Jeff! You can't play me like that…it's just not fair."

"I'm so sorry Lisa, if I knew-

"Don't Jeff. I'm not a china doll. I'm a human. I can take a blow or two, but if you _ever_ do something like that again I'll…I'll-

"You really let me in that much?" Huh? What? Of course, I swear that was at least ten minutes ago.

"Yes Jeff. You're in there."

"Why don't you let men into your heart?"

"Well actually since you've made me fly everywhere, I figured it out. You see, I get scared..."

"Because of your 'father'?"

"Among other things I think. Anyway, whenever I meet a guy, I just instinctively become a mega bitch, I push them away for like ages, and the ones that stick around are obviously worth something."

"And me and Matt?"

"I don't really know. I guess it's just that you two saved me from the evil source…I mean there really wasn't time to be a bitch when you're running."

"So why'd you open up to me not Matt?"

"I honestly don't know. There was something between you and me, like a connection, of trust I mean. Like we were supposed to meet, like destiny or something."

"Like you have part of my soul?"

"Kind of." God I love this boy, he understands what I'm saying before I do.

"So I'm not completely crazy for thinking the same thing?"

"Well you're completely crazy, but I'm sure we can peg it at someone else."

"I love you too."

"That's because I'm so damn loveable."

**You've read so please review. xoxo**


	12. double funeral cry baby

**Konichiwa Bitches! Yea, Queesnland won like the champions we be! ok it was a close game and sure at times (half n hour worht at least) our side stank, we still won!! Braggin rights for another year...Oh hang on THREE YEARS RUNNING STATE OF ORIGIN CHAMPS.  
Right, sorry, Here is the next chapter of Safe at Last, sorry for teh lack of updates. **

**Read and Review. xoxo**

"_So why'd you open up to me not Matt?"_

"_I honestly don't know. There was something between you and me, like a connection, of trust I mean. Like we were supposed to meet, like destiny or something."_

"_Like you have part of my soul?" _

"_Kind of." God I love this boy, he understands what I'm saying before I do. _

"_So I'm not completely crazy for thinking the same thing?"_

"_Well you're completely crazy, but I'm sure we can peg it at someone else."_

"_I love you too."_

"_That's because I'm so damn loveable."_

* * *

"So I hear we have to go to a double funeral tomorrow" Huh what? Who said that? It'd be a lot easier if I weren't surrounded by darkness.

Ok, so maybe the darkness was a blindfold sleeping mask, and the who was Shannon…wait, Shannon, double funeral…who the fuck died?!

"What?!"

"Double funeral…I gotta say I feel so bad for Gil though." Gil? As in the man who wants me to call him dad? MATT AND JEFF!!

"What happened to my brother?"

"Well I've heard it from a _very_ reliable source that a certain bubbly brunette swore to kill Matt for hurting her brother, and to kill said brother for scaring her. Well that was like a week ago, but they're still scared that you're going to" Oh that…well what would you have done?

"Nah I'm not gonna kill them…but they don't need to know that one."

"Oh you're evil…I like it."

"Hang on! I'm not a damn brunette, it's clearly black…with purple chunks."

"I meant naturally"

"Naturally it's fucking black, you blonde bitch."

"Did you just call me a bitch?" Never…

"It's ok, you can be my bitch."

"God you're whipped Shan" Matt shut up, just because he has good taste…wait I'm gonna stop thinking now.

"Shanny's whipped…Can I have an ice cream Mr Whippy?" God did he seriously say that…how pathetic is that boy!

"God you're a tosser Jeffro"

"Probably." Ash is here, finally, I've actually missed the bitch, I mean spending ALL my time with Wonder Boy, his brother and the 'reject'.

"You can't talk. I mean how many people did you kill in Honolulu?"

"None."

"You lie, we both no one there gave you corn either."

"Well I tried to throttle Melina for this one shot, but it didn't work so well."

"Poor diddums."

"What about you? Anyone given you lamb yet?"

"Nah. I told you punk Barbie, I'm a vegetarian."

"I see they haven't scared you away yet." Scared me away? Hell no.

"Nah, not yet…but I did make Matt cry." It's true, not saying it wasn't fun, it was trust me…and I hardly had to lift a finger.

"I like this girl." That's rather funny, make her boyfriend cry and she likes you.

"HEY!" Oh shut up Matt. "You're supposed to be on _my_ side."

"So as you called him 'Mr Whippy' has been siding with L all week?" I don't think so.

"That's what I thought." Teehehe, so glad she's back. Ok, I know I said I'm glad she's back, but it doesn't mean she can drag me…that's mean!

"So." So? "Did Matt really cry?" Good lord, I swear that was almost a snort, stifling a laugh, I don't think so.

"Yea."

"Why?"

"Oh like I knew he'd cry."

"What'd you do?" This will take some explaining I just know it.

"Wore sunglasses."

"Huh?"

"Well, after he threw Jeff into the sewer lake, and Jeff scared me, I told them I'd kill them."

"Right on." I know right.

"Anyway, so they were completely doing their heads in trying to think of ways I might torture them, while I was just going about my morning routine, which for some reason freaked them out more."

"Why?"

"I was ignoring them."

"Don't you usually put annoying them into your routine?"

"Yea but I was still annoyed at them."

"So you ignored them." See it's a girl thing.

"Yea, I read a magazine on the lounge floor while they both sat on the couches…watching me. And Matt asked what I was doing so I said reading and slipped my sunnies on, he totally lost it, going on about how bad he felt and how he wanted me to talk to him and all this shit and he cried…it was hilarious."

"Why wasn't Jeff like that?"

"I was…well…umm-

"You bitch, you were still talking to Jeff"

"Only at night…besides he used me when I was asleep anyway."

"How?"

"He asked if I was mad at him…evil bastard." Ok it was probably smart but no fair. "So how was Honolulu?"

"Fabulous. The beaches were beautiful, and the well lets just say I didn't stay near the cabana for the cocktails."

"PB…you hussy!" That was meant with as much love as it can be.

"Like you wouldn't have been the same."

"For your information I wouldn't have."

"Oh that's right, you've got it in for a certain reject."

"Ahhh. I so don't. I just don't dig a tan."

"No you prefer pasty pride covered in tattoos." She so didn't. Yes she did…bitch.

"I can't believe you said that. Not only did you just describe Jeff and Shan, it's complete bullshit…your dead Barbie." Barbie gonna run…oh yea, she ran. Lucky me, I've had great practice at running, so catching her shouldn't be an issue.

**Pwease Review, if you don't i'll cry...then make Kane and Y2J loose their championships. What? That's happened? See look I told you to review...you were too slow! See what happens when you ruin my wrath!!**


	13. threesomes

**Here's the new installment of Safe at Last enjoy. **

"_So how was Honolulu?"_

"_Fabulous. The beaches were beautiful, and the well lets just say I didn't stay near the cabana for the cocktails."_

"_PB…you hussy!" That was meant with as much love as it can be._

"_Like you wouldn't have been the same."_

"_For your information I wouldn't have."_

"_Oh that's right, you've got it in for a certain reject."_

"_Ahhh. I so don't. I just don't dig a tan."_

"_No you prefer pasty pride covered in tattoos." She so didn't. Yes she did…bitch._

"_I can't believe you said that. Not only did you just describe Jeff and Shan, it's complete bullshit…your dead Barbie." Barbie gonna run…oh yea, she ran. Lucky me, I've had great practice at running, so catching her shouldn't be an issue._

"Hardy move now!" Yes, I will admit it, I am god. Both Hardy boys moved.

"HEY! She's after me dammit!" Shut up Punk Barbie. Goddammit if that boy don't let me go right now I swear to god I'll…I'll…well it'll be bad.

"Let me go you rainbow haired monkey."

"Now now Little L, is that anyway to speak to someone?"

"When they're a rainbow haired monkey, then yes."

"Lisa"

"Jeffro" It works two ways dipshit.

"I'll suplex you."

"I'll go Jackie Chan on your white ass."

"Hey! Just because I'm pasty" What a retard, he actually put me down to show me his 'pasty' arm.

Ashley saw what was coming and ran, see, girls are smart…I ran. Spearing Ash to the ground…well overly fluffy couch, I sat on her stomach.

"Take it back."

"No." I poked her.

"Take it back."

"Never"

"Take it back or else."

"Or else what?"

"That." Jeff had me over his shoulder just as the damn word came out her mouth.

"So what're you meant to be taking back?"

"I merely said –

"Don't you dare Barbie girl." I swear Jeff was dropped on his head numerous times as a baby, the 'special' boy started singing Barbie Girl by Aqua. And with some very impressive skill I managed to dack him, whilst my ass was over his shoulder and head just in front of his lower back.

"What. The. Fuck.?!" I rolled my eyes at that.

"Well since I can't reach your damn hair, I just decided to undress you in front of everyone." My plan worked again he put me down…well he wasn't going to walk around with his pants down all day…well he might but I woulda killed him.

"I like your style L" Thank you Punk Barbie, but your still dead later.

"Is little Jeffrey cold?" man I'm a bitch today.

"You're gonna get it Little L." I doubt that. I ran to the one place he didn't go unless he had permission…or was waking me up. My bedroom. Yea, MY bedroom, not the guest room, MY room, Well you see once we hit the six month mark Jeff decided that I needed to have my space feel like it so he let me re-decorate the _only_ 'normal' room in his house.

I know what you're thinking, Six months? Doesn't feel like that long, and I would've agreed with you, except that I hadn't seen Ash (with the exception of this morning of course) in like 5 months. She's been at her house looking after her baby. Ok, that was a slight lie, I mean I've visited her, but only for a few hours every couple of months. Her little girl Lexi is such an angel, and a trooper to boot, when Ash called to say that Lexi was in the clear I don't think I've ever been so happy…well of course I have, when I was rescued by Jeff, but I still cried with joy.

Now, back to me and my fabulous room. Well it would be fabulous if Jeff wasn't trying to smash the door in.

"Annalisa, I'm sorry if I scared you." Pfft I don't think so boyo.

"You didn't…I just don't want you and your stinky bare ass near me."

"HEY! I'm wearing pants and…what was the first thing?" If Jeff said something I didn't hear it, all I heard was a thwack…which I've come to recognise as someone hitting Jeff over the back of the head.

"Who did the honours?"

"Shannon."

"Thank you."

"You can thank me later." Three…two…one…and THWACK

"Thank you Jeffy."

"Anytime little L." and wait for it. "Can I come in now?"

"Gah…fine." Again I rolled my eyes, I find myself doing that quite a bit now. The door squeaked open…not the most flattering trait for a door, but useful when I'm half awake.

"Whatcha thinking about L?"

"How completely and utterly _fine_ Miz and Morrison are in that poster they gave me." In case you missed that, it's called sarcasm…I mean I love Johnny and Mike, but that's only because they're funny…we hang out when I get bored of the terror trio, oh and Shannon…ok, its more like the fucktard four….or something of the sort…nah, I like Shannon, but when he's around Jeff, Matt and Shane Helm's trouble seems to be just around the corner.

Anyway, so not the point. The point is, Miz and Morrison are funny SOB's but not fine, no matter how much Johnny says he can grate cheese on his abs…which is a lie, he should change it to fry an egg…dummy.

"Liar."

"No really, I'd have a threesome with them any day."

"You called my love." No Shannon I didn't say 'I'd love for Shannon and Shane to come and grope me'

"Last time I checked, your abs need more work than mine…so that's a negative."

"That's harsh. Besides, you know you can't resist me." It may be true.

"Oh get off it." I quickly covered Jeff's ears. "That was one night and one kiss, come on."

**Review...or my monkey's will throw bananas at you. xoxo**


	14. Cat's outa the bag

**Hey how are we kiddlets?** **Keeping busy I hope. I have...very busy, like 3 jobs busy, but lets not go there.  
Read and review. xoxo**

* * *

"_Whatcha thinking about L?"_

"_How completely and utterly fine Miz and Morrison are in that poster they gave me." In case you missed that, it's called sarcasm…I mean I love Johnny and Mike, but that's only because they're funny…we hang out when I get bored of the terror trio, oh and Shannon…ok, its more like the fucktard four…or something of the sort…nah, I like Shannon, but when he's around Jeff, Matt and Shane Helm's trouble seems to be just around the corner. _

_Anyway, so not the point. The point is, Miz and Morrison are funny SOB's but not fine, no matter how much Johnny says he can grate cheese on his abs…which is a lie, he should change it to fry an egg…dummy. _

"_Liar." _

"_No really, I'd have a threesome with them any day."_

"_You called my love." No Shannon I didn't say 'I'd love for Shannon and Shane to come and grope me' _

"_Last time I checked, your abs need more work than mine…so that's a negative."_

"_That's harsh. Besides, you know you can't resist me." It may be true._

_"Oh get off it." I quickly covered Jeff's ears. "That was one night and one kiss, come on."_

* * *

"Why are you guys covering my ears? Ooh are you guys talking about having a threesome? Coz that's just gross." Strange thing is I actually like Jeff when he can't hear…it makes him funny. Ok, I've uncovered his ears…but with that he looks shit scared, hmm should I put him out of his misery? NEVER!

"Well Jeffrey, if you must know Shanny here was just saying that he's always wanted to know just how much you liked him." Did I mention its 'Lisa's trying to get killed day.'

"HEY! Look Jeff, I never said that."

"Don't be shy Shannon. Lying doesn't suit you."

"Shan, man, you know I love you but just…eww…come on, not like that dude." Oh man that was perfect.

"God Annalisa, you're so immature, just because you don't want him to know we kissed!" Yea, Shannon, say it any louder and all your fans will know too.

"HOLD UP!" God Punk Barbie had to be near the well everyone heard it anyway. "You kissed Shan?"

"No." Well I didn't. "He kissed me." Maybe I should've kept that tiny fact a secret, actually fuck that, he told them we kissed, so why shouldn't he have the blame from Jeff…and maybe Matty.

"SHANNON! WHAT. THE. FUCK WERE YOU THINKING! SHE'S MY SISTER…SHE'S SEVENTEEN! SHE'S…SHE'S…

"SHE'S NOT A LITTLE GIRL EITHER!" Ok, so maybe not the smartest of things to say, but seriously he was getting on my nerves.

"Annalisa" At least his voice is calmer now. "I'm just trying…I don't want you to get hurt. You're seriously like a real sister to me. I'm just trying to watch out for you."

"I get that Jeff. I do, but you yourself said Shannon was a good guy. And it was one harmless kiss like a month and a half ago."

"A month and a half?" God he sounds almost broken…now I feel bad.

"Yea, it was just a kiss, I mean I know how close you and Shannon are, but you're way to overprotective of me Jeffy. I just…I didn't want you to hurt him."

"I would never hurt you little L, and if hurting him meant hurting you then no, I wouldn't." Boys are retarded sometimes.

"But that's just it Jeff! I don't want you to not hurt him for me, I want you to value your friendship with him enough to not hurt him." God you'd think that was an obvious answer.

"L, it's ok, I get it. I was definitely in the wrong, and I deserve anything he wants to dish out."

"No Shan. You may have kissed me but I kissed you back." Ooops.

"Finally!" Huh?

"I don't get it." Ok that's an understatement.

"I've been watching you three, three and a half, tip toe around the obvious for like ten minutes now. Clearly if the kiss wasn't wanted by both parties something would've happened by now, so can't ya'll just be happy for the fact they both got over themselves and got together."

"No we didn't. We kissed, we're not going out."

"Why the fuck not?" Ok, seriously someone needs to teach Jeff about flip flopping sides.

"Firstly, dude pick a side." God Shannon you want him on this side dipshit. "Secondly, we're 'not together' because…because…

"Because we value you guys friendship and opinion too much to do anything." Sure that works, I actually had no idea why not.

"Well you have my support." Duh, that's because you're like a cousin…not a brother, but I have absolutely no intention of telling you that.

"Mine too." Good to know Punk Barbie, but I've known since you started harassing me to 'get it on' with him like four months ago. Now everyone, but me, is looking at Jeff.

"Yeah well not mine." That was unexpected, even from Jeff. "L, you've been through so much I just don't wanna see you get hurt again, and whether or not he means to I think Shannon might end up hurting you and I couldn't bare to that." Aww that's cute, bad answer but cute.

"Jeff man, I can see where you're coming from, and I may not like it, but I will show you that Annalisa and I belong together."

"I expect nothing less Shan."

"Ok! This is getting too damn emotional for me." Oh don't laugh wankers, actually do, a lighter mood is much better anyway.

**Now review my pretties...or I'll make JBL try and kill Cena. And Edge and Vickie get back together. What's that? That's already happened too? (shakes head) see what happens when you don't do as I say...**


	15. Chanel 7 has it covered

**Hello Chickens. Hope you're all feeling well and awesome, I am. I know I haven't said it in a while, so I'll just say it again. I still own nothing...except my bean bag...but that was a gift, and my guitar...but that's it. If I owned Jeff Hardy or Shannon Moore I wouldn't be on here...ok maybe once, to brag about it. **

**Read and Review. xoxo**

Jeff is one hard nutt to crack, but Shanny won't give up. And if you're asking, no we haven't been on a date yet. Shannon still wants Jeff's ok. I don't get why he just won't give it to him, it's not like he hasn't done anything to deserve it. I meant he sent me flowers, a poem, letters…he's given me the most beautiful gifts I could imagine, and he's serenaded me with a song. It was truly amazing. But all that just made Jeff say no more…he thinks that Shan is being too much of a 'Casanova' and that if he keeps going he'll hurt me. I'm getting tired of it though, and that's led to a fair few fights between wonder boy and myself.

"Seriously Jeff, get the stick out of your ass. Shannon and I are supposed to be together. Can't you fucking see that!"

"No! What I see is him charming you, and you falling for it."

"He's your best fucking friend, you're supposed to know him better than anyone else in the world, but you can't even have a little bit of faith in him!"

"You still don't see it, do you?"

"See what Jeff? You keep saying you see something I don't. BUT IT'S JUST FUCKING BULLSHIT!"

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH ANNALISA."

"BITE ME" ok, not the smartest thing I could've said but still…

"God you're such a child."

"A CHILD?! YOU'RE CALLING ME A FUCKING CHILD! I'M NOT A CHILD ANYMORE JEFF…IN CASE YOU MISSED IT I WASN'T A FUCKING CHILD WHEN YOU MET ME EITHER, I MISSED OUT ON MY CHILDHOOD. SO DON'T FUCKING CALL ME A CHILD."

"YOU ARE A CHILD LISA, YOU HAVE HISSY FITS ALL THE TIME COZ YOU DON'T GET YOUR OWN WAY!"

"NEWSFLASH JEFF! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR EIGHT MONTHS FOR YOU TO GIVE US YOUR BLESSING, BUT ALL YOU DO IS TRY AND TEAR US APART! SO SOR-RY IF I'M GETTING SICK OF WAITING FOR YOU TO GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS."

"…"

"What? The great Jeffrey hasn't got anything to say? Why don't you just inhale? Then you won't be able to stop the shit coming out of your mouth." The Assmonkey is going red. "You know what. I'm fucking over this shit. Come find me when you remove your head from your ass. Who knows I might be 'grown up' by then." And with that I slammed his door shut.

I got into my purple Holden Astra and sped out of his driveway. Fucking Jeff, can't just be happy for me, I mean with all the shit I've had to go through in my life, you'd think he'd want me to be happy. I guess not. I mean don't get me wrong I love him…sometimes, like when he brought Elliane over for my eighteenth, but lately he's just been doing anything he possibly can to push me away.

It's really hit my last nerve, especially all this bullshit about me being a child, he certainly doesn't know shit, I mean he didn't have to deal with the crap I did for his childhood, no precious little Hardy got to have his dad praise him with love and teach him how to be a man, he had Matt to play with and they both had reasonable boundaries, did I? Hell no. I got nothing, compared to my childhood he was a fucking prince. But no, all he sees now is me acting spoilt because he can't get his own fucking head out of his ass…hmm was that a red light? Nah, not important.

Anyway, where was I? Oh yea, that retard who decided to be my brother. He doesn't know shit. Sure he lost his mum at a young age, and I can sympathise with that, but did he have his mother disown him? NO…did he have his dad tell him he was worthless garbage then treat him as so? NO he fucking didn't. He has no right to tell me what I'm like until he's walked in my shoes. Fucking arrogant asshole.

After I turned a corner, I brought my hand to my face, to relax my facial features, yea screwing your face in rage can hurt a bit after about an hour. But what I found is that I'd been crying…no wonder I didn't see that red light.

Jeff fucking Nero Hardy has a lot of nerve trying to talk to me like that. I hope to fucking god that he gets what's coming to him, everyone should get what's coming to them.

**Meanwhile with Jeff…**

"NEWSFLASH JEFF! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR EIGHT MONTHS FOR YOU TO GIVE US YOUR BLESSING, BUT ALL YOU DO IS TRY AND TEAR US APART! SO SOR-RY IF I'M GETTING SICK OF WAITING FOR YOU TO GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS." Lisa roared at me. She can't really think that can she? I mean sure, eight months I even thought I'd have said sure by now, but it's just Shannon has been acting completely off and I've known him since I was seven, so I know when the man's being different.

"What? The great Jeffrey hasn't got anything to say? Why don't you just inhale? Then you won't be able to stop the shit coming out of your mouth." I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks in anger. "You know what. I'm fucking over this shit. Come find me when you remove your head from your ass. Who knows I might be 'grown up' by then." And with that my little L slammed the door and drove off in her Holden Astra.

God why does she have to be so immature, I mean I would've thought with all the shit that she's had to deal with that she'd be glad to have someone looking out for her like I am. Guess not. How smart was I buying her a car, giving her an escape route. Now where's she gonna go? She might go to Matt's…who am I kidding? She's gonna go straight to that scumbag Shannon where he can take advantage of her!

'Shannon's not like that and you know it!' Yea, well Shannon's been acting weird for months now, it's even effecting our friendship. 'So has Matt been acting weird all this time too?' No Matt's just got his head up his ass. 'Sure he does'

I shook my head of any and all thoughts, Annalisa will be back later tonight, we can talk it out then. Now I just have to cool off, like she's doing, hmm maybe the TV.

_"That's hot!"_ Simple life…I don't think so.

_"It's my birthday not yours…it has to be perfect!"_ Stupid rich brats…who gives them money anyway? They should be shot.

_"This just in! There was a head on collision at the McDougland and McNeill Street intersection. The driver of one car made a miraculous escape but the driver of the second vehicle, a teenage girl has been taken to hospital, channel 7 will keep you posted."_

**Review or I'll take up three jobs so I have no time to update anymore. Huh? Oh yea, I have THREE jobs, and I updated...so be nice and REVIEW. xoxo**


	16. Jane Doe

**Hello my little chickens. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, they made my day. Here is the newest installment of Safe at Last. Read and Review. xoxo**

_**"This just in! There was a head on collision at the McDougland and McNeill Street intersection. The driver of one car made a miraculous escape but the driver of the second vehicle, a teenage girl has been taken to hospital, channel 7 will keep you posted."** _No way! There's nothing saying it's Lisa. But I've been having this feeling for over a month that something bad was gonna happen to her. Please tell me this wasn't it, that I caused her pain. God no.

_"Hey, you've reach L, I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave your name and number after the beep."_ Crap, no that doesn't mean shit.

_"Hello?"_

"Matt. Please tell me Lisa's with you."

_"Nah, Jeff, she's not here. Did you guys have another fight?"_ She's not with Matt, at this point in time I don't care if she's with Shannon, as long as she's alright. Yea, hanging up was rude, but this is important.

_"Sup?"_

"Shannon is L with you?"

_"Jeff man you know I'm waiting for your approval, the gifts are just something special."_

"FUCK!" Yea maybe I should've hung up first.

Every ring seemed to last a lifetime, god why can't these assholes answer already.

_"Channel seven how may I direct your call?"_

"The news report, on the car accident…Was it a purple Astra?"

_"Sir let me put you through to our news office."_

"Just tell me if it was a god damn Astra."

_"Sir, if you'll hold on two seconds I'll phase you through to our news office."_

"Clearly you don't understand! My sister could be fucking dead. Now tell me if the car was a purple astra!"

_"Sir, no one can help you unless you calm down."_

"I am fucking calm."

_"Sir, I'm patching you through to our news room."_

_"Seven News, Andrew speaking."_

"The car collision. Was the car a purple astra?!"

_"Sir, I can't give out that kind of information."_

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. I don't care about what information you can or can't give. All I need to know is if the car was a fucking purple astra, my little sister could be fucking dead and you won't answer a simple question."

_"Sir I really can't help you. I wish I could but my hands are tied. The victim was taken to the Moore County Hospital, if you think she may be your sister, I suggest you go there."_ Dial tone. Well that helped, NOT.

Clearly I'm gonna have to do this on my own. Racing out to my Corvette I go ten over the speed limit the whole way to the hospital, stopping only for red lights. As I pulled into the car park, tears formed in my eyes, out of fear alone. Lisa, my Lisa couldn't be hurt could she? I mean we had a fight, that couldn't lead to…to this could it?

Lisa could be in there, she might need me, pull yourself together dickwad, you sister needs you. Ignoring all other thoughts that had the possibility of crossing my mind I got out of my beloved car and entered the hospitals. God I hate hospitals, they remind me of my mum, but not in a good way. But this isn't about me, this is about my family, that's all that matters.

"How are you today Sir?" How am I? How am I? I'm in a fucking hospital, doesn't that answer your question?! "Anything I can help you with?"

"Y..Yea, The girl in the car accident, have you identified her yet?"

"Actually, there have been no records available on that patient as of yet. Do you know them?"

"Possibly"

"I'll call a doctor" Crap, I may not like them, but hospitals are one thing I understand, and if they are actually calling a doctor, not waiting for a doctor to come to them the shits hit the fan. What kind of fucked up state is the patient in? What if it is my little L? I don't think I'm ready to see that.

Minutes seemed like hours in that waiting room, and the ticking of the clock was so loud and painful it was like someone was trying to start a flooded car with every tick. Not sure what to feel, whether to be scared for the patient or worried it is my L. God I don't know what to do in shit like this, there's gotta be someone I can get to help me.

Matt! He's always been the rock in our family, helping me when I need it.

_"Hardy."_

"Matt, it's Jeff, come to the hospital, Lisa might be in trouble."

_"I'll be there as soon as, I'll bring Shannon too."_ Thank god, my brother and my best friend are coming, they'll help me, they always do.

"Are you the man who might know our Jane Doe?"

"Car accident? Yea."

"Please come this way sir." I followed the middle-aged doctor down several corridors.

"This doesn't happen often does it" Yea I know what a crappy thing to ask but it's been plaguing my mind since the nurse rang.

"Not at all actually."

"So why now?"

"Well this patient has no records, there is physically no way to know who she is."

"Is she banged up? Is that why you came so fast?"

"Well she is definitely in quite a state, but we came and got you because it's policy not to work on a patient until we know who they are-

"You haven't done anything for her?!" God these people are hopeless.

"No, of course we have. Just it's been on the down low." Ok, maybe not hopeless.

"Is she in pain?"

"Not overly, although she is currently unconscious." Holy fuck on toast!

The doctor stopped in front of a window. There lying on the bed was this woman with tubes coming every which way, her short hair was clinging to her head, probably from blood, and there were scars everywhere, it was hard to tell where this poor woman ended and the cuts and bruises started.

**Like It? Hate It? Let me know. What happens next? It's not finished yet, I'm not gonna lie, so who knows maybe if you have an idea it might end up making this ffic better. xoxo**


	17. only one

**2 updates in 2 days. That's pretty good...for me anyway. Read adn Review chickletts. **

Her leg was in a cast, being held up by a support band. Her blood covered hair was now being bound by at least 2 metre's of bandaging and the steady rhythmic noise of the ventilator that was keeping her alive is the sounds that plagued me 24/7. I'd been sitting by this bed for a little over a month now, and every day I sat here, L was in a coma…that's what they were calling it now. A coma, she's not unconscious she's in a damn coma. Matt and Shannon had come and gone, Shannon had stayed for a week before he felt not only useless but, of course with the help of some horrid glares I sent his way, intimidated.

"Jeff?"

"What Matt." It was short and to the point, I hadn't slept more than 30 hours since I've been here.

"Go home. Take a shower, get some sleep."

"Matt. I'm not leaving. Not until I know she's ok, don't you get it yet?! This is my fucking fault." That was the first time I'd said it out loud. "All my fault" God dammit Jeff, don't feel sorry for yourself, L is struggling to life now!

"Jeff, none of this is your fault. Trust me man, she doesn't blame you. No one does. It was just completely shitty luck!" Sure Shannon, you're meant to say that you're my best friend. "Trust me dude, I love the chick and I don't blame you."

"Yo…you…l-love her?"

"Yea Jeff."

"I-I'm so so-orry Shan." The door closed, Matt's left the room, apparently he'd been waiting for this moment a while.

"No Jeff, it's ok, you thought you were protecting her."

"Then I suck at that too." Grown men shouldn't cry, but this, L, she means so much to me.

"No you don't Jeff. Maybe you missed it, but L, she loves you man, you're not only her big brother, you're her role model and most of all you're the reason she is who she is." That was all I had time to hear, I was crying and sobbing beyond believe by the time he'd finished that sentence. "Come on Jeff, go home, have a nap, I swear, I won't leave her side till you're back." I nodded meekly, not trusting my voice to speak at the present moment. I walked to the door, by far the most I'd moved since I got to L's room, and taking one last, very pathetic look in at my sister I left, hopefully the only time I'd have to until she was fighting fit again.

Shannon's POV

The truth is, no matter what anyone believes, I'm a chicken, I couldn't stay, I tried so hard to stay, but I just couldn't. I made it a week, never really looking at her. Have you ever seen the love of your life laying in a hospital bed with tubes and machines keeping them alive? It's pure torture, I kid you not torture. So for a week straight I looked at my best friend of 26 years glare at me. Isn't that torture too? You'd think so, but you know, it wasn't' half as bad as catching a glimpse of what poor L looked like.

_Beep Beep Beep_ the constant beeping of the heart monitor, mixed with the sound of a what was it? Ventilator that's what's keeping me sane right now, even if L can't breath right, or get her brain to function properly it doesn't matter, the machines are working, she's alive that much I know.

I wonder if she knows I love her? I mean really love her? Does she think I send extravagant gifts to anyone I'm interested in? Not that I'd actually admitted the forever love thing to anyone, until I said it to Jeff earlier, but I mean it scared even me a little bit. You know, the type of love that is forever, grow old together, have some mini's and a dog or two, forever kind of love.

I've 'loved' girls before sure, you know the love. You give your heart out with the passion you feel, but this. Right here, well what would be right here if it weren't for the _flai-buip_ and _beep_ of the machines that are separating us.

God those noises are the best noise and the worst at the same time. I'm so grateful that they're keeping my baby alive, but I'd be ecstatic if she weren't here, if we were somewhere else. God I'd do anything to see her ok again. I know it sounds odd, seen as we aren't dating or anything, but this is the girl I'm going to marry, no one else on this earth will ever do. And I know that now, I just wish I knew what she was thinking, I mean if I could I'd marry her now, well I mean not _now_ she's in a damn coma. But I mean as soon as she wakes up. Fuck it, I know how deep the love I have for her is, so if I love someone this much, it can't just be the one-way right? I mean she would have to love me this much too, for me to love hr as unconditionally and as much as I do. Right? Right. I'm going to ask this girl to marry me, hell now I've gotta go buy a ring.

Jeff's POV

Nothing's right anymore, the scenery is dull, even the trees are drooping. The house is silent, yet the walls are whispering, accusing me of doing this to Lisa. Nothing seems right anymore, not without Lisa. How am I meant to sleep? How am I meant to feel like eating? She's stuck in some coma, can she eat? Can she sleep? No. All because I'm some dumbshit. No not 'some dumbshit. I'm THE fucking dumbshit. I'm the dumbshit that let her leave after that fight, I'm the dumbshit reason she's _not here_!

I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, trust me I've been trying, for three hours I've been trying, but Shannon and Matt won't let me _near_ the hospital until I'm 'refreshed' which could take a while, I mean the bags under my eyes are purple now, I know I look ferrel, I just I can't sleep knowing she's not ok. Walking aimlessly around my house seems like a good idea.

Well it did, until I realised how much of an impact that girl had on my life. Every room is scattered with pictures of her, her and me, her and my crew. Everything. One picture in particular grabbed my attention in the lounge room, it's of Ash, Lisa, Lexi, Matt and Me, the day we went to visit Lexi when she wasn't feeling well. The smile she got when she met Lisa, it literally brightened the room. Room, _her _room. Yea, stupid idea, I know, but I_ had_ to do it. Anything to feel closer to my sister. Her room was covered in all things Annalisa, from the, and I quote 'shagable' quilt to the walls and everything in between. I lay down on her double bed, just looking around at everything _her_. She didn't keep a lot of photos in her room, but she had one. It was of me and her, at the first show after the Australian tour, we were just on a crate, she had just finished telling me something about her past, I don't remember the words, but the feelings were so strong, I didn't feel sorry for her, she didn't want me to, but I needed to protect her, the picture says it all, we're on the crate, she's sitting in my lap, with my arms around her and her head in my chest. Whoever took the picture is a genius, they caught so much in that shot. I picked the frame up, to get a closer look, not that I needed one, when a photo fell from behind it, it was of Shannon, Matt and I painting the room, we decided to paint it when she was with Ash, so she wouldn't know and it'd be a surprise. We spent the weekend being complete fools, but the end result was worth it, of course, I painted the walls, a Jeff Hardy original, with Shannon putting some _major_ detail into doing the headboard, and Matt…well clearly Matt was taking photos. It made me smile, how much she valued each of us. I just hope she knows how much I love her.

I broke down, again, this time clutching the photos in her room, I ended up crying myself into an uneasy at best sleep on her bed.

**Please review, let me know what you think...personally i think chapters crapola, so any constructive critism is wanted. xoxo**


	18. Last word

**For the lack of update in like forever, I am sorry. Enjoy. **

_Her room was covered in all things Annalisa, from the, and I quote 'shagable' quilt to the walls and everything in between. I lay down on her double bed, just looking around at everything her. She didn't keep a lot of photos in her room, but she had one. It was of me and her, at the first show after the Australian tour, we were just on a crate, she had just finished telling me something about her past, I don't remember the words, but the feelings were so strong, I didn't feel sorry for her, she didn't want me to, but I needed to protect her, the picture says it all, we're on the crate, she's sitting in my lap, with my arms around her and her head in my chest. Whoever took the picture is a genius, they caught so much in that shot. I picked the frame up, to get a closer look, not that I needed one, when a photo fell from behind it, it was of Shannon, Matt and I painting the room, we decided to paint it when she was with Ash, so she wouldn't know and it'd be a surprise. We spent the weekend being complete fools, but the end result was worth it, of course, I painted the walls, a Jeff Hardy original, with Shannon putting some major detail into doing the headboard, and Matt…well clearly Matt was taking photos. It made me smile, how much she valued each of us. I just hope she knows how much I love her._I broke down, again, this time clutching the photos in her room, I ended up crying myself into an uneasy at best sleep on her bed.

* * *

Being back in my room feels so good, good and safe, but different. I know this sounds absolutely mental, but this isn't my room. I mean someone could think its my room if rooms could be stretched out impossibly, That's what it's like, I mean If I look to my right there is the abstract swirls and tribal design that Jeff painted on the right wall in my room, and to the left is the stick man with a dog Matt attempted to call art, I'm not gonna lie, I love that he at least tried. And in front of me is my bed, My lovely double bed, but it's different too, I mean apart from it floating on water…Oh yea, that's how I definitely know this isn't my room…there's no carpet just water…and I know for a fact that Jeff would _never_ flood my room, he values his life a little too much.

So avoiding the desire to sit in a puddle of flood I try and find somewhere to sit, of course I could go to my bed….so I tried, I walked towards my bed, but as I got closer, the bed stayed where it was…which is weird, shouldn't it get closer. Swimming might work, I mean I'm in water right? Ok, swimming does nothing, there's like a tide forcing me away from my bed, what the fuck? Man I'm not gonna force my way to my bed…that's retarded, so instead I stayed in on e spot, wishing I was near my bed. But the weirdest thing happened, I lifted out of the water, Told you it was weird. Weird enough to pull me from wanting my bed, so what happens? I fall, from the sky, into the water…again. This time the water is pushing me down, away from my room and the surface. But I swim with all my might, slowly reaching and reaching. And when I surface, I'm actually on my bed. How tripped out is that?!

Holy fuck! I just realised what was different about my bed. There's something in it! and worst still, it just _moved_! Now it's groaning…what the hell is this thing? Ok, I'm getting freaked out, think girl, what has white hair…coming from it's nose and ears to boot, and green onesie? OH MY GOD. It's my Poppy, my mum's dad.

"P-Po-Poppy?"

"My little Annalisa, how are you my angel?"

"Am I dead?"

"Not quite."

"Not quite, so I'm dying?"

"That's up to you my angel."

"What's happening Poppy? Where am I? Why are you here?"

"I'm here because you asked me to come, you called out to me."

"I did?" He nodded slowly, mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes. "So does this mean I control this place or what?"

"Angel. This is _your_ place. This is your mind."

"We're in my mind?"

"Yes Anna" God, no one has called me Anna in so long, it was his pet name for me, anyone else gets their ass kicked. "And there's only one way out."

"How?"

"You'll figure it out eventually. Now would you like to play go fish with me?" Only Poppy would say that _now_.

"Only if it's for Mars bars."

"Always." And two Mars bars appeared. That was my Poppy though, the perfect man.

So we began playing go fish, as we do whenever I see Poppy, which clearly hasn't been in some time, I mean I don't think I'd seen him since I was 12, my mother decided that I wasn't 'deemed suitable' to associate with her friends or family anymore. But this isn't about my mother, it's about my Poppy.

"Ahhh" What. The. Hell?!

"Stop screaming, it's not polite."

"What the fuck are _you_ doing here?"

"Clearly wasting my time on a spoilt brat like you."

"I'm _not_ a brat, and I most definitely am not spoilt. You need to leave, and you need to go now. You dropped me at the first sign of inconvenience so you know what, to me you are dead." And with that the bitch known as my mother disintegrated into dust that repositioned itself to form a tombstone. _Here lies Jean Ford Beloved Wife Mother and Friend, she will be missed dearly._ Bullshit. Maybe I can change it to something I dunno, truthful. _Here lies Jean Ford. Cold hearted Bitch, who died alone._ Yea, that'll do.

"So you thought you could run away? Play happy family overseas? Did you really think you'd get away with it? I mean did you think you actually _deserved_ this? To live happily? Find love? You are worthless. You are a no one and you will always be worth shit all."

"No, no, NO! I am not worthless. I am loved, people actually loved me. You know what, I'm sorry you had an arsehole for a father, I'm sorry you don't like your job, and I'm sorry that you are too damn lazy to notice what you had in front of you. You are a damn alcoholic, with no future in this world. You want to kill me? Well guess what? You are _nothing_ to me" That felt so good, I've needed to do that for a long time. And to finish off my masterpiece, a kick to the gonads. Then just as my mother did, the arsehole started to disappear molecule by molecule.

I'm so glad Jeff found me, without him I'd still be there, no worse, I'd be dead.

"L?"

"Jeff, I'm so sorry we were fighting."

"L, it's nothing, I can barely remember what we were fighting about."

"Jeff, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why'd you help me?"

"Because I saw a spark in you that I've never seen in anyone. You and me baby, we're special, we're the same, and you, you are a my sister, no matter what any blood test says."

"Jeff…does it hurt to die?"

"You're…you're not going to die L, I promise, you're gonna wake up and we're gonna go jet ski-ing on the French riviere"

"Ok Jeff." My brother, my other half. As a tear rolled down my cheek Jeff disappeared and turned into his brother. Matt.

"Little L"

"Mattie."

"Little L, you need to listen carefully ok? I know that we may not be as close as you and Jeff are, but I love you. You are my sister just as much as Jeff is my brother. You and Jeff are two spirits that will always dance together, but you and me, we are just two mortals that will have the experience with us forever, and for that I'm glad my bonehead brother brought you into our lives."

I laughed, bone head…both those Hardy's are boneheads. But why is Matt talking like I'm leaving? Does he know something only Poppy does? I'm glad Matt thinks of me as his sister. I love him like a brother too. With my laughter Matt laughed too, but blew into a breeze that wasn't there as he did it. Everyone is leaving me in limbo, I don't like it.

"No one is leaving you gorgeous."

"Shannon?"

"I swear you are the most beautiful thing on the planet."

"Aww Shannon."

"I just wish people could see what I'm feeling for you is real."

"But what are you feeling for me?" Why can't he hear me?? Everyone else could hear me.

"I know it seems seedy and weird but you can't pick the ones you love, and believe it or not I think this may be the real deal. I only wish I could tell you to your face. I love you Annalisa, and you are my one and only. I know that, and being here with you is the absolute hardest thing for me."

"Then how can you say you love me?"

"I can't bare to see you stuck in a bed like that. You should be healthy with me, walking along the beach, throwing eggs and those Hardys, walking down the aisle to me. I love you Annalisa and…

And what?! Come on, why can't I hear him now?? What the hell? The floor is moving out of the water and pushing me towards my ceiling…wait that's not my ceiling, what is that? Glass. I'm being pushed towards glass?

**In the Hospital room. (Shannon)**

I had just done it. I've spilled my heart to L, but she won't have heard it.

"Shannon" What the hell that was barely a whisper, if someone is playing a cruel joke I swear I will kill them. "Safe at Last. I love you more than anything in this world. My one and only."

Suddenly the worst possible thing happened, a high-pitched monotic tone came from one of the machines, what the hell just happened?

**There you are. So what do you think? What's gonna happen to L? Review and I swear I'll update. xoxo **


	19. Safe at last

Annalisa Hardy, a free spirit, a diamond in the rough. Though coming into our lives just a short while ago, she will live with us forever. There was nothing she couldn't do and no one that could tame her. Even through all the hardships she faced in her life L was never one to back down from a challenge. She went toe to toe with everyone here and we all respected her the more for it.

L Baby, I know you'll watch over us, and I can truly say, this world was that much brighter with you in it. I can never forget you and I never want to. And one day we will be on the French riviere.

Her spark shone through the night and she did the impossible, from the moment I met her she was part of me forever. Love you Lisa.

_Annalisa "L" Hardy. _

_1990 – 2008_

_A free spirit_

_Safe at Last. _

**Here it is. The end of Safe at Last. I know this chapter explains nothing and leaves a lot of silences but i was lost...if anyone has any ideas to make it better pass them on and i'll re-do this chapter...and NO teeth, that doesn't mean that Annalisa can live. **

**I'd like to thank absolutely everyone who read, reviewed, alerted or favoured this ffic. Those emails make my day. So please, for the last time on Safe at Last. Review. xoxo**


End file.
